Blue as The Sky, Brown as Earth
by miss-prag
Summary: Aisha Ringfield and Jacob Black have always been best friends since the beginning. He's sporty and she's playful. But, when he phases and imprints on Aisha, will things start to get weird between them? Or will Aisha open up? Rated M for future lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hii guys, I am writing a new story, because I really want to, and I'll try **

**and update soon. I cant guarantee though, because I don't go on the **

**computer frequently. I put the chapters short, because I like them short. I **

**just think it's simpler and easier like that. You wont have the stress of reading **

**all of that.**

**But, that will change. I promise. xD **

**Pleasee read and review it, I really want to know what you guys think. **

_**Summary: Aisha Ringfield and Jacob Black have always been best friends since the beginning. Aisha's a tomboy type, and Jacob is playful and sporty. But then when Jacob phases, he imprints on Aisha. Will heat start to build up between them, as Aisha bubbles up her true feelings for Jake that she's bottled up? Rated M for dark themes later in the story. **_

**Blue as the Sky, Brown as Earth **

**Chapter 1- Family**

Aisha's POV

"NO! One more goal!" I screamed, not finished with him yet. He stuck his tongue out at me.  
"Sorry, Aish, but you guys lose. We've played a fair game, and you still lost." Jacob said, a devilish smile plastered on his face.  
"Fair!" I scoffed, remembering his friends tackling me and pouncing on me just cause I was a girl. But I wasn't giving up yet. After all, the losers had to each give twenty bucks to us.  
"One more goal! And then we'll see who's a loser!" I exclaimed.  
He smirked, but then grinned his playful, Jacob smile.  
"Fine, one more goal. Then it's settled."  
I smiled. I could always win with Jacob, my best bud. He was funny, stupid (at times), and a great friend. I always loved playing soccer with him, shooting some hoops, and wrestling (yes, I said wrestling) with him. People in my school referred to me as one of the "boys", because I didn't have any girl-like features or habits. Apparently, I had the body of a girl, but my hormones and mind was like a boy. Yup, you guessed it. I'm a "tomboy." It's not something I chose, like it's not like one morning, I said "Oh, I'll be a tomboy today!" No. It just happened. From kindergarten to now, grade ten, I'd been the sporty, athletic, playful type. I didn't have any girly traits. I didn't shriek when my clothes got sweaty and muddy, I wouldn't obsess about my hair or my nails, and I definitely didn't wear _girly _clothing. Track pants and baggy shirts, that's my style. They were comfy and cheap. Jacob Black, he had been my best buddy since kindergarten. It all started with me wanting to kick some balls. He scoffed and said girls didn't play "ball." I stood up to him, kicked him, and then played "ball" with him, and beat him. He was shocked. Since then, we'd done _everything _together. We'd punched each other, we'd play-fight, I'd come over to his house and eat like a maniac, and he'd do the same thing with me, but with more manners. The fact that I was a girl didn't bother him at all. He just treated me like all of the other guys. Which was what I loved about him most. Sure, he was cute and all with his grinning-like-an-idiot-puppy-dog personality, but that was just it. We were best friends. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"I am ready!" I said, raising my arms up so I looked like a muscle-man/woman. He laughed. My team got on one side of the field, and his team got on the other side of the field. "One, two, three, BEGIN!" and just like that, feet took the soccer ball, in control of it. I took it with me, wobbled it from one foot to the other, and paid attention to no one around me. _Eyes on the ball. Eyes on the ball. _I chanted the mantra, focusing on the ball only. I was impossible to beat. Only one person could really beat me, and that too if he really tried. Jake. He was coming toward me right now, footing around with the ball and trying to play tricks on me, but I wasn't falling for it. My eyes were for the ball and goal only. This one was going to have to be mine. But, then a whole group of guys had surrounded me, and I had to pass it to another guy on my team, and we kept on passing forth the ball, finally me scoring the goal. Victory.  
"BOO YEAH! We win the game! You guys owe us twenty friggin' bucks!" I cheered, hopping up and down like a little puppy. All of the guys sighed, defeated, and pulled out their wallets. They handed over their bills to me, and I rightfully distributed the bills between all of my other team members. Four twenty dollar bills in my hand, I stuck them in my pocket, and then went to Jacob to rub it in his sorry ass.  
"Hahahaha! We won, you lose! I get pizza, you don't! Hehehe!"  
He took both my arms, and twisted them until they wrenched with pain.  
"Say Mercy, say Mercy, say it!" He said, twisting my arm even more.  
I tightened my lips, in a thin line. I wasn't giving up easily.  
"SAY IT!"  
"M-m-mercy!" I shrieked, my hand now red and bruised. He smirked.  
"Haha. Got you back." He said.  
"Yeah, well, I'd get you too if there weren't rats crawling in my stomach." I said, rubbing my belly up and down, to soothe the hunger.

"C'mon, let's go get something to eat." He said, putting his arm around me like he was drunk. He put all of his weight on me, and I dragged his ass to the Pizza Corner. The rest of the boys' gang followed us, laughing. We always went there for drinks and food.  
We ordered pizza and drinks, paying the money we'd earned from Jake and his guys. This is what we always did every Fridays after school. We bet on money, but either way we ended up spending it on food as a group. So, there really was no point at all. Which was the point. I think.  
Finally, the waiter came with our huge party pizza, and cans of coke. We dug into the food like we hadn't eaten for the year, devouring it all down so we'd all quickly eat it. Eating with guys was like first come first serve. If you didn't get anything, too bad, so sad for you. Which was what I loved about them. They were like family, except they were wild animals.


	2. Weird

**I'm updating it, and I really wanna know if you like it or not. **

**Read/Review, please. **

**Chapter 2- Weird **

Aisha's POV

"Aisha! Aisha! Get up!" My mom yelled at me. I put my pillow over my head, so I could drain out the voices. "It's Saturday today." I said, which sounded like "It'sShmatdaytoay" because of the pillow. But my mom still heard.

She scoffed, "You wish, but it's Monday, and you're going to have to get up if you don't want to be late for school."

I groaned. I was not a morning person. At all. Still, sighing in the process, I got up, took a shower, and changed into loose jeans and an Adidas hoodie. I tied my long hair in a messy bun, as usual. I didn't bother looking myself in the mirror, took my bag, and headed for school, with my bicycle. As soon as I got there, I didn't see Jacob. Which was strange, since he was usually one of the first ones there, impressing girls in some unreasonably stupid way of his. But he wasn't there. _Oh well, probably running late. _I thought.

He wasn't there in my English class either. He sat beside me in English. (Our teacher, Mr. Gale was nice enough to let us sit together.) Hmm, maybe he has the flu? I wondered. Yep, that's probably it. He'll be back and running by tomorrow. But, as three weeks passed by, Jake still hadn't come to school. I had come to visit his house to see what was up, but each time I came, he was either sleeping or out with his friends. Which didn't exactly make sense, because I was one of his "friends". So, one Saturday evening, I called Jake's house. His dad, Billy Black, answered.  
"May I speak with Jacob? It's Aisha, Billy."  
There was a moment of silence on the phone, but then he answered.  
"I'm afraid that's not possible, Aisha. Jake's, er, out with his friends. _New _friends."  
The sentence hit me like a hammer on the head. Tears, for some strange reason, sprang to my eyes, but I bit them back and continued talking.  
"Um, when will he be back?" I asked.  
"Not until very late. But, don't worry; he's going back to school tomorrow. He'll, er, see you there."  
My eyes lit up like a Christmas tree, but then but then faded away as I realized that I wasn't going to talk to him. Yeah, that's right. I was mad at him, remember? He had ignored me for a full four weeks, no contact, no nothing. I should get some right to be mad_. Hmmph, he was just going to have to get on my good side to be my friend again_. I decided.

* * *

I tapped my pencil against the Biology table. My boring partner was sleeping and drooling while I had to do all the work. Even though I got good marks on it, Science was not my thing. I yawned, pleased that the bell had rang. I gathered my stuff in a rush, too quickly, and dropped all of my books on the floor, spilling pages and piles of work. I sighed. All that organizing last night had gone to waste. I bent down, and paper by paper, scooped up all of my stuff and stuck it in the appropriate binders. When I was done, the classroom was empty. _Crap. I'm gonna be late for my next class._ I thought, realizing it was English. Even though I was still pissed at him, just the mention of my buddy's name held me in high spirits. When I walked in, startling the whole class with my loud slam towards the door, and a couple of snickers from the girls, I noticed he was already there, but looking down at the desk. I explained my situation to the teacher, and finally sat down in my seat next to him. It felt weird to be sitting beside the friend you hadn't seen in a month. He suddenly looked up, and stared. No smile, no hey. He looked intrigued; he looked like he was surprised I was a girl. No kidding. But, then, he eyed me up and down, and then kept staring at me like I was the sexiest girl in the world. It was starting to make me uncomfortable, that's for sure. I punched him. Normally, my punches would hurt him, but he wouldn't show it. But, the opposite happened. I bit back my scream, trying to hide my pain. My hand was red and bruised. It was already starting to swell. Woah.  
"Woah, Jake, are you made out of stone or something?!" I asked.

He _blushed. _What. The. Fuck? Jacob, and that too _blushing_? By _me_? Is he on drugs or something?

"Well, say something." I said a few minutes later, noticing how he had been awfully quiet. Also very weird.

He sighed, but then smiled. It was like he was trying to hold a much deeper, deeper thought.

"So, what have I missed?" he finally asked.

"Lots of stuff. Speaking of missing, where the hell were you for the past four weeks?" I demanded, wanting to know everything.

He struggled at first, but then eased into that tight-lipped smile. _So _not Jacob.

"Um, I was sick, high-fevered. Plus, there were lots of things going on at home, too. So, I had to take care of all that and stuff." Pfft. Yeah, right. I knew he wasn't telling the truth, but I wasn't going to push it. I knew he wouldn't tell me if I forced it on him. I'd probably have to wait for some time for him to open up. I wondered what was wrong with him. When there were ten minutes left of the class, and he was still staring at me like some scientist staring at a guinea pig, I nudged him.

"Hey, bud, are you okay? You seem…" I looked for a word, trailing off.

"Weird?" he finished for me. I gave him a small smile.

"Yeah."

"Nothing. Just a headache." I raised my eyebrows. Sure didn't seem like one. When he saw that I was still curious, he shrugged.

"It's a guy thing. _You,_ of all people wouldn't understand."

"What's that mean?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips as the bell rang, declaring lunch.

"C'mon, lets go shoot some hoops." I said, already in the mood, forgetting about not talking to him. He looked doubtful.

"Let's eat first, obviously." He said, smirking.

"Right."

I garbled my food down, excited for finally playing with Jake. I hadn't played sports with him for a month, which was strangely odd for me.

Finally, I finished.

"Let's gooo, man!" I stood up, but he was still eating. He sure had a lot of food on his plate. And he was eating fast, too, but still wasn't done. I chuckled. Pig. "Yo, stop eating your ass off, let's goo." I said, grabbing his hand. But, then my finger automatically pulled away. His hand was burning _hot. _Like fire. Like the gas was on and you had just touched the surface of the stove. That hot.

"Man, you are boiling hot!" I yelled, a little too loudly.

He didn't respond, just started getting up and walking towards the Gym with me, our friends behind us. Just as we were going, we walked towards Sam Uley and Jared West, two very burly guys. Jacob and Sam shared a knowing look, then Sam's eyes drifted to me. He raised his eyebrows, as if he was shocked by the fact that I was standing there. But then, his eyes went back to Jacob and they shared that knowing look again. What. The. Hell? Since when did Jake start talking and "sharing" looks with Sam Uley? This was all so confusing. It's like the Jacob I'd known had gone to vacation and some replacement was back, blushing at what I said and being so, so… _sensitive. _Finally, we headed towards the Gym, it being fully empty. The guys were starting to get their water bottles out and the basketballs. Jacob started shrugging out of his jacket, into his t-shirt. That's when I noticed them. New formed, bulky biceps that hadn't been there a month ago. As I saw the tight shirt he was wearing, I could see the abs and sculpted muscles through the shirt, as if they had just popped out.

"Holy crap, Jake. Been working out, have we?" I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows.

He smiled. "Something like that."

"For who, may I ask?"

He then got serious. "You."

For a second, that threw me off, but then I realized he was joking.  
"Haha, very funny." He laughed. But as he laughed, I _swear _I saw a tinge of disappointment in those friendly eyes. Hmm. Weird. _My mind must be playing tricks on me. _I thought.

We started playing, my team starting with the ball. I dribbled it all the way to half-court, and then passed it to Chris. He dribbled it, but Jake stole it from him. I stepped up, trying to take it from him. I blocked him, and was it just me, but was it getting hot in here. Beads of sweat appeared on my forehead, but I quickly wiped it away. I blocked him throughout all of it, finally stealing the ball away from him. I traveled along with it, dribbling it, finally scoring a point. We were catching up to his team. One more shot, and we'd be even. My other teammate, Jean, had the ball with him, and he was surrounded by guys, and so he passed the ball to me. I dribbled it, and saw Jake approaching me. I quickly thought of a way to backtrack him, a new trick. As I was working it rapidly in my mind, I noticed the heat around him. A sudden heat wave went out to me, and I don't know why, but I suddenly couldn't take it. All I saw was black for a moment, and then I collapsed.

Voices rushed to me, coming to me, as I saw Jacob, in his panic-stricken face. I hated to admit it, but him coming to me just made it worse. My vision finally came back to normal, but I still felt light-headed. Jacob standing over me was not making it any better.  
"So… hot… so hot…" I kept on repeating. Jacob's face first looked a little pained, but then he sighed, got up and headed out of the Gym. When I felt the air cool around me, I got up and took a drink from my water bottle.  
"You okay?" Jack asked me.  
"Yeah, fine now." I said.  
"Alright, then let's get back to the game."  
Suddenly, I was in no mood to play basketball. In fact, I should catch up with Jake and apologize. Also get some answers from him.  
"Uh, you guys go ahead, I have to do something." I said, gathering my things and already out the Gym door before they could respond.  
I finally found Jake, outside in the cool air, just in his t-shirt.  
"Aren't you cold?" I asked.  
He looked up, and then smiled. "Not really. Hey, sorry for what happened in the Gym."

I smiled. "Oh, that? Pfft. No problem; done and dealt with. But, tell me, why are you so hot?" I blurted. Oh crap. That came out wrong. My face reddened, "I meant why are you so warm?"  
He smiled for a fraction of a second, but then he got serious.  
"Er, over the days I was gone, I went through some… changes. This is one of them, I guess."  
Changes? But, that didn't make sense at all. I wanted to say, but I kept silent. But, he just kept on looking at me, like I was a shiny new toy and he wanted to play with it.  
_Patience is a virtue, Aish. Patience is a virtue. _I kept telling myself mentally. Hopefully, it was also true, too.


	3. Official

**Heey guys , I FINALLY updated. Sorry, my internet connection**

broke off, and I couldn't go on for like a month. Anyways, please 

**read and review, I want to know what you guys think of it and **

**need your feedback.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Miss Prag **

**Chapter 3- Official**

Jacob's POV

I rushed to the school, along with Jared, Paul, and Sam by my side. I took a deep breath. I was coming to school after a long time. A month. Aisha was going to be pissed, I knew it. And she should've been. After all, I had ignored her for a month, without contact, hadn't even _seen _her. But, I had my reasons. Apparently, transforming to a werewolf at the age of sixteen was normal for me. It was "meant to be."  
A little warning would've been nice. I mean, I had already started noticing the changes in my body from before, but after my transformation was complete, I had to admit, I couldn't even recognize myself. For one, I was thirty pounds heavier than before, and all of that is muscle and strength. I was a _lot _taller than before. Not tall as a normal sixteen-year old guy should be. My long hair had now been cut to a new, short cropped hairstyle. And, according to Sam, I could now imprint. Once become a werewolf, you could imprint, in other words, find your soul mate. It was a the earths-going-to-fall-down feeling, like there was a different air around the girl when she was there. Almost like she was gravity. Those were Sam's words. Not mine. To me, that was just bullshit. I think. I went to my first period class, French, which was boring. Sure, I got hellos and "Yoo, where you been, man," but other than that, I had a _lot _of catching up to do. The bell rang, and I went to my next class, English, whom I had with Aisha. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she saw me. She'd probably not want to play sports with me anymore. Haha. I came, but I saw she wasn't there yet. I first went to the teacher, got my stuff, and went to my seat. I was looking at the notes and papers when Aisha came and sat beside me. I looked up, and everything changed.  
Oh. My. Lord. All I could see was her. All I could breathe, sense was her. It's like there was no other person in the classroom besides me and her. I eyed her up and down, for the first time in my life noticing her body, her curvy features. Thinking of her as _more _than a friend. I think looking at her like that made her uncomfortable, because she shuffled in her seat, and then did something that threw me off guard. She punched me. And took her hand back, trying to hide the pain and shock in her face. I knew her well enough to know that. I wanted to reach out and put my hand over hers to make it better, but I knew I couldn't do that.  
"Woah, Jake, are you made out of stone or something?!" she asked, fanning her fist in the air.  
I blushed, which was something I never did. I could feel myself burning up even more, if that was even possible. She looked surprised, but didn't say anything.  
"Well, say something." She said, feeling the awkwardness between us. Damn. What do I say?  
"So, what have I missed?" I finally asked. How lame. She'll probably think I'm stupid.  
"Lots of stuff. Speaking of missing, where the hell were you for the past four weeks?" Uh. Crap. Now what? I can't tell her the truth, she'll freak out on me. Ugh. I hate lying to _her _more than anything.  
"Um, I was sick, high-fevered. Plus, there were lots of things going on at home, too. So, I had to take care of all that and stuff."  
Oh yeah, Jacob. That explains _everything_. Like the fact that you imprinted on her. I frowned to myself. Sam was going to find out.  
God, I couldn't stop looking at her. I knew she was getting uncomfortable from that, but I just couldn't help it.  
"Hey, bud, are you okay? You seem…" she trailed off, not wanting to be rude. I appreciated that.  
"Weird?" I finished for her. She smiled.  
"Yeah."  
I sighed. I hated lying to her. "Nothing. It's just a headache." At this she raised her eyebrows questioningly.  
"It's a guy thing. You, of all people wouldn't understand." Which was half-true.

"What's that mean?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips. I eyed them through her baggy pants. Oh, how I'd love to----- The bell rang, saving me from answering her, and my nasty thoughts.  
"C'mon, lets go shoot some hoops." She said. I eyed her. I didn't think I'd be able to play sports with Aisha again, not like this.  
"Let's eat first, obviously." I said, hoping that she would forget about sports while eating. For now.  
I could see that she was getting impatient.  
"Right." She said.  
When she'd quickly gobbled her food up, I was still eating. One of the downsides of being a werewolf, you have a huge appetite.  
"Let's gooo, man!" she yelled. I was still eating.  
When I finally wouldn't budge an inch, she grabbed my hand, and shrieked and pulled away. I pretended not to notice her grabbing my fire hot skin.  
"Man, you are boiling hot!" she yelled loudly.  
I didn't say anything, just got up and threw my lunch in the trash. In the process, our bodies brushed softly, and I'm sure she didn't notice, but I felt a jolt of electricity go through me. I stared back at her, looked into those big brown eyes. She was waiting for me, they all were. Finally, we headed towards the Gym, and I saw Sam and Jared walking the opposite direction.  
I and Sam exchanged looks, me nodding my head to confirm his silent question. He raised his eyebrows, his eyes darting to Aisha to stare at her. He finally nodded back in understanding. She was looking at the both of us like we were crazy. She had no idea that I craved her, all for the wrong reasons; Goddamn it I was her best friend since kindergarten, we had played sports and wrestled like true guy buddies do. I had treated her as a guy all of this time, just taking her for granted. But now, when I came back, I saw, even though she put in a bun, her silky, thick black hair that practically glowed in the light. Her smooth russet-colored skin and her big, brown eyes. Her plump-shaped lips, although they were dry, and her body. Her curvy features, but most of them were hidden. God, I just wished she'd take that off and----  
Stop it, Jacob. You can't let your mind wander off that far. At least not yet.  
We got to the Gym, the guys getting the basketballs and their water bottles. I hesitated at first, since I knew she was right in front of me and she would freak, but eventually I shrugged out of my t-shirt, and I suppressed a laugh. Her mouth was in that "O" shape, and she was----oh I couldn't believe I was saying this--- checking me out. Sam had come to my house a week before to warn me, but I didn't listen. I had despised him because he had thought he was "all that", and also he had stolen my friend, Embry away from me. Of course, at that time, I didn't get why, but then later on I understood. But, frankly, some deep part of me still, not exactly hate, but I wasn't his biggest fan, either.

We started playing. Aisha tried her best to dribble it and playing, but we were still winning two points. Finally, she shot a score and was catching up. Her little butt kept wiggling as she dribbled with the ball. I came around her, trying to block her, and then, suddenly, she collapsed. My breath huffed, she looked like she was suffering. I had this strong urge to take her in my arms and soothe her until she felt better, but obviously, I couldn't.  
"So…hot…so hot," she murmured, her voice coming out ragged. And then it hit me. She had got over exhausted and she'd fainted. Because of my… warmth. I got up, and walked away. I got out of the building, wanting the fresh, cool air against my fire ball body.  
"Aren't you cold?" a voice asked me. I'd recognize that voice anywhere.  
"Not really. Hey, sorry for what happened in the Gym." I said, trying to change the subject.  
She smiled. "Oh, that? Pfft. No problem; done and dealt with. But, tell me, why are you so hot?" I didn't even have time to register the information when a blush covered her cheeks. It was very cute.  
"I meant why are you so warm?" she asked, quickly trying to cover it up. I didn't even notice the way she said it just now. I smirked, but was regretting answer the next question.  
"Er, over the days I was gone, I went through some… changes. This is one of them, I guess."  
"Changes?" she asked, stupefied.  
"Yeah… Um, puberty, I guess." I said, flushing red, something I never did.  
She bit her lip to keep from laughing; she knew that I was lying, but thankfully, she let it go.  
"Okay." She said sarcastically. I noticed that she had started to tremble out in the cold; she was only in her loose t-shirt.  
"Do you want to go back inside?" I asked.  
She laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice."  
She started heading back, but when she noticed I didn't move, she hesitated.  
"Aren't you coming?" she asked, playfully punching me on the arm. Uh-oh. Again, my super-strength with being a werewolf and all, the punching had no effect on me. It was the opposite.  
"Goddammit! What, are you made out of steel or something?" she asked, shocked.  
I smirked. "I went through some changes."  
She rolled her eyes. Finally she gave up and headed back inside. The air around me changed as soon as she left, like she had a captivating smell. Like she was weed and held me on edge.  
I called to Sam, something I could do. Even though we could only read each other's mind when we were in our wolf form, I could still somehow call out to him, in human form. Shortly after, he came, alone.  
"Is it Aisha?" he asked, knowing this was the reason I called him.  
"Yeah. I've imprinted on my best friend." I said, telling him the truth.  
He smirked, enjoying all of it. "So I see."  
"Fuck off." I told him, finally smiling.  
"So, what're you going to do?"  
"I don't know. But, I have to think fast; I can't keep myself away from her."  
He smiled. "The feelings mutual."  
I just wished it wasn't this hard. I just wished it was some other girl I had imprinted on. Not one I had seen her as "buddy" with, and now suddenly my feelings for her were more intimate than playful.  
Damn, how could I tell her all of this?


	4. Encounter

**Well, here's the next chapter for all you reading my story. **

**I am still hoping for more reviews, i just want to know how I **

**am doing. On each chapter. :)**

**Yeh, everything Twilight belongs to SM, you all know that. **

**R&R , **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4- Cute **

APOV

Puberty?? Is he freaking serious? What the fuck does body temperature have to do with puberty? Does he think I'm a nutjob that I'd believe this crap? I never thought I'd have to see this day: My own best friend lying to me. Jacob, my easy-going, laid-back, super-idiot friend was now suddenly mysterious, discreet, and secretive? Oh, and hot, don't forget burning hot.

I guess I just wasn't… reliable anymore. Or… AAAAH! What was I thinking? I knew there was something going on with Jake, something he was keeping from me. But what would be so confidential that hen couldn't tell _me_? And what was up with the funny, weird looks? Like he was----oh my god, I can't believe I'm saying this---- in love with me. That probably wasn't the case though.

I continued watching more of CSI: Miami as I turned the volume up. It was finally the weekend. I was usually always happy about weekends, but this one I was… happy and sad. Happy because, well, I didn't have to see Jacob anymore. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed his company, but I don't know, the return of him since he came back from last week hadn't gone very well. Each time our skin--- and I knew this sounded hopeless and stupid--- touched, I would get an electric vibration, almost like a shock, but pleasant shock, kind of. He probably didn't feel it, but this hadn't happened once. I just hoped it meant nothing important. I mean, for all I know, it could happen to every girl who has contact with a guy. I really wouldn't know about that. I was sad because, well, I wouldn't see Jacob. I mean, he had been gone for _four _whole weeks. I know, it was stupid to be obsessing over something like that, but get this, we spent every minute, every day of our lives together, and then he disappearing just surprised me. It was like the time I had with him wasn't enough. He was my best friend, for crying out loud. Or, maybe I was just overreacting. Obsessing over nothing.

***

I didn't even hear the sound of the bell until I woke up. Shit. My mom was supposed to come from work. I quickly got off the sofa, switched the TV off, and opened the door.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I went to sleep on the couch."

She smiled. "It's okay, honey."

As she was entering, I spotted a couple of shopping bags in her hands. From clothing stores. Clothing stores I absolutely detested.

"Mom, did you do some shopping for yourself?" I asked.

She eyed me like I was missing something important.

"They're for you, honey."

I sighed. It was typical of mom to go out and buy something she knew I wouldn't wear. She wanted me to be more girly, was afraid that I wasn't girl enough. Since I was little, she'd always bring my little girl treats like perfumes, fancy-shmancy clothing, purses, jewelry, all of that. After I told her that I wasn't going to change no matter what, she stopped. But, once in a while, she still tries to get me things, hope that I spot something good and magically transform into her favorite doll/daughter. As if.

"Mom, I'm not taking any of that. You might as well throw it in the trash, or keep it for yourself."

Her smile faded a little, but, like I said, she didn't give up.

"Aw, honey, I just couldn't let this dress go to waste."

She picked up a shiny pink sparkly thing from a bag and smoothed her hands over it, like that was really going to make it sparkle anymore.

"Mom, I would rather be naked and go to school than putting _that _on." I said, disgusted at what I saw.

She frowned, but then smiled again. "Yeah, but this would be perfect for you and Jacob's first date."

Oh yeah, my mom has this crazy idea that me and Jake would make a perfect couple. Each time he came over, she'd treat him like a little baby and spoil him. Of course, him being the idiot he was, he would accept her "kindness" and smile. I, on the other hand, only brought him home when she wasn't around.

"For the last time, me and Jake never were, never are going to, never will be going out. We are just friends. And when I say 'just friends', I mean it."

She frowned. "You know, Aisha, there's a reason you were born as a girl. A reason you are so pretty, and you just don't know it. A reason…"

I was officially blocking her out. I have had this talk with her a million times. And I was _not _going to ruin my day because of this. I mumbled an "ok, I'm sorry" to my mother and then practically ran the whole way to my room. I sat on my bed, trying not to look as guilty as I felt. I knew, in some deep dark whole of me, that my mom was right, that I needed to have more girlish style, personality, but really, that just wasn't me. If you put lip gloss or a soccer ball in front of me, I can assure you that I'd take the soccer ball. I eventually drained all my thoughts out, grabbing my backpack and starting on my History homework. When I was finally finished, I gathered all of my books and stuffed them in my bag, yawning. I decided to skip dinner, also wanting to avoid facing my mom after our big argument. I changed into a loose t-shirt and sweatpants, turned the lights off, and climbed into bed. Soon I was fast asleep.

* * *

Somehow, in the middle of the night, I woke up. Something just didn't feel right, like I was being watched. I turned my bedside lamp on, heading toward the bathroom. I came back. I came back to find that my window curtains weren't closed yet, and the knocking of the tree branches had probably startled me in my sleep. I went over to close the curtains when I noticed a dark figure standing outside. I looked at it more closely, as the light of the moon illuminated its shape. It was a dog, or some kind of creature, sitting in a dog position, almost like it was resting, and it looked like it was staring at me. I couldn't tell for sure, though, as I couldn't see its eyes. For all I know it could be sleeping, too. But then I saw it move. It lifted its paw, and moved it. It seemed like the creature was greeting me; it almost looked like it was waving at me. And for some strange reason, I wasn't scared. I grabbed my jacket and tiptoed down the stairs, slipped into my jacket and shoes, and was about to head out the door when a thought hit me. What if this creature was dangerous? What if it was just waiting for me to come and then it would kill me? I was still so curious. I decided to listen to my heart, and opened the door.

Outside, I saw the shape moving towards me. Once I came a reasonable distance away from it, I finally saw it. It was a wolf. It had reddish-brown fur, and big brown eyes. It was staring at me curiously, and then it curled its lip over its teeth. It almost looked as if it was smiling. I think it was. It bowed its head towards me and then looked up. I think it wanted me to pet it. I did, hands trembling, and touched its fur. Surprisingly, the fur wasn't rough; it was very soft, like baby's butt. It again looked up at me with its big brown eyes, and closed them as I started rubbing its ear and head.

"There, there. Its alright." I said. For some odd reason, the wolf reminded me of someone, someone I knew. But I just couldn't put my finger on it. _Hmm, that's strange. _I thought. I suddenly heard movement in my house. My mom was awake. Probably one of her trips to the washroom.

"Listen, I don't know if you can understand me, but I have to go. It was… very nice meeting you, I hope we can do it again sometime." I said. It whimpered, and my heart did that flip-floppy thing it usually does when I get excited or nervous.

"We will meet again, I promise." I said, patting its fur one last time.

With one more glance, I headed into the house and into my room. Thankfully, she hadn't noticed I was gone. I got into bed, thinking about my encounter with the wolf.

That night I thought I'd dream of the wolf, but instead of the wolf I dreamt of Jacob.

**So, did you like it? **

**Review it, please. :)**


	5. Never

**Hello once again, thank you to all of you who have added me **

**to their favorite stories/author/ story alert section, and to **

**the reviewers. You know who you are :) **

**Without further ado, here it is!**

**R&R, as always requested **

**Enjoy!**

**-Miss Prag **

**Chapter 5- Never **

JPOV

It was the middle of the night. I lay here in my bed, wishing the person I wanted beside me was here. I couldn't sleep. It's like she had cast me under a spell and it was never ending. Fuck. I wanted her right now. I wanted to do so many things, things she'd never imagined, to her. But I had to wait; I had to be patient with her. God, she hadn't even kissed a guy before, how on Earth was I going to tell her that I liked her… more than a friend?

Urrgh. This stupid human form made you uncomfortable all the time. I decided to get outta bed and get some fresh air and out of this hellhole. I went out, but instead I transformed into my wolf form and thought about lurking around Aisha's house. There was no point, but I was craving her so much just the scent of her from afar would be enough for tonight. Thank God it was Monday tomorrow.

I rested my lower half on her front lawn, my paws underneath my head. I stared at her window, hoping she would just wake up and see me. I wondered if, like I could call out to Sam and the others, if I could call out to my imprint. Ah, I have nothing better to do.

_Aisha, come to the window. Aisha, please, please come to the window._

Oh. My. Dog.  
There she was, bleary-eyed, trying to close the curtains, when her gaze drifted to me. Holy Fuck.

She squinted her eyes, trying to see me in the darkness. I could see that she was debating on coming outside or not. She finally closed the curtains, and probably went back to sleep. That's what a wise, sane person would do. I mean, come on, as much as I wanted her to, would she really risk coming out here to meet some hungry, dangerous, big creature? No. She wouldn't. She wou----

My thoughts were silenced as I saw her, approaching me cautiously. Guess she wasn't so normal after all. I tried to smile at her in my friendliest-a-wolf-can-get smile. She at first stared at me with awe, but then hesitantly smiled back. She had her hands behind her back, like I would growl at her if she tried to touch me. I went closer to her and tipped my head towards her hands. I think she got the message. Her hands trembling, she reached out toward me and felt the thickness and softness of my fur. Once she was more comfortable and was sure I wasn't going to attack at her, she eased into the Aisha I knew and started rubbing my ears and chin area. Mmm. That felt good.

"There, there. It's alright." She said, trying to soothe me. _She _was the one who should've been scared, not me. I wished I could transform into my human form and fucking take her in my arms and kiss her silly. I saw that she was in tight, but comfy-looking sweatpants and a loose black t-shirt. Hmm, I wonder what it would be like to go under her shirt and feel her skin and----

There I go again, thinking of my fantasies with this chick. I was so caught up in my own thoughts about her I almost didn't hear what she'd said.

"Listen, I don't know if you can understand me, but I have to go. It was… very nice meeting you, I hope we can do it again sometime." I whimpered, not wanting her to go. It hadn't even been ten minutes that I'd seen her and she was gone.

"We will meet again, I promise." She said, petting me again. With that, she headed into her house. Before going, though, she looked my way again, and was gone. That night, I hadn't left. In fact, I had climbed up to her window and sat on the rough side of the sill that sticks out. It barely held my weight, but I somehow managed.

God, she looked so fucking peaceful in her sleep. Which was strange, because during the day she yammered like a frigging parrot and never stopped talking. But, right now, as I watched her sleep serenely, she looked like a--- oh, fuck me for saying this--- angel. Her hand was underneath her head, using that as a pillow although she already had one, and, I noticed her lips pouted. In _that _sexyway. My dick hardened as I thought about what I could do to those lips. I took deep breaths in an out to calm it and myself down. Finally, when the feeling was gone, I hopped out of her sill and raced back home. I went in my room, collapsed on my bed but unable to sleep, my thoughts lingering elsewhere. Finally, somehow, I drifted off.

***

The next day at school, all I could think about was _her_. What she was doing in her classes, what she was thinking about, _who _she was thinking about, all of that. I was so excited about my class with her that I didn't pay attention to some girl who was walking by me and I bumped into her. Ugh. Great. I picked her things for her and handed them to her. She smiled at me sexily, like she was ready to rip open her panties and hungry for sex. Yeah, okay.

I went to the classroom and sat on my seat, very aware of the person sitting next to me.

"Heeey Jakie, how was your weekend?" Aisha asked, this close to punching me but then stopped midway, remembering what happened last time. I chuckled.

"Good, good. But I couldn't sleep last night."

"Really? Me, too! Actually, something very weird happened last night, I was sleeping, then----"

"Miss. Ringfield, is there something you'd like to tell the class since you're so occupied with Mr. Black?"

She shifted her gaze away from me and looked at everyone.

"Um, sorry for interrupting on your lecture and disrupting the whole class, Mr. Gales." She said, smiling sheepishly. He nodded and went back to his lecture on animal ecosystems.

We silently listened to his lecture. When he was done, he handed us worksheets related to the lecture. I flew through it. Aisha, however, was a bit slower. When she was finished, though, she started randomly doodling a football.

"So, er, what were you saying about last night?"

"Oh, yeah. I was sleeping, and suddenly I just woke up. I felt that something wasn't right, you know? Like, like someone was calling me but I couldn't actually hear it, I could sense it. Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy, doesn't it?"

I smiled. No, it wouldn't, not if the person who had "called" to her was sitting right beside her.

"No. But, continue."

"Right. Anyway, I saw that my curtains weren't closed, and the tree branch had probably woken me up. But when I got there, I saw a wolf."

I pretended to be surprised. "A wolf?" I asked.

"Yeah. Right outside my window, staring at me. So I went out to see if it actually was a wolf."

Now I really was surprised. "But weren't you the least bit scared? What if it was dangerous? What if it could kill you?"

"Yeah, I considered all of that before stepping out, but I don't know, I just… it sounds crazy, I know, but I just felt… _safe_, with the wolf."

She felt safe with me? But… how?

"Okay, go on."

"I went out, and I saw the wolf. I thought it would attack me or something, but instead it just, well, it wanted me to pet him, so I did. I kind of talked to it, too. But the strange thing is, when I had to go, it whimpered, almost as if it didn't want me to go. Isn't that weird, Jacob?"

"Oh, no. It's… cute." I said, actually meaning it. She smiled.

"Yeah."

The bell for lunch rang. We gathered our stuff and headed out.

"So, did you really feel safe with me?"

OH SHIT! Tell me I did not just say that out loud. Please, please don't let her notice that mistake in the sentence. Please, please, please.

Obviously, she did.

"Yeah, I felt safe with----" she paused, trying to remember what I said.

"What did you say?"

"I said, did you really feel safe with it? The wolf?"

She eyed me curiously, but then smiled.

"Yeah. I have no idea why, and he seemed familiar, too."

"Hmm. Interesting."

"Yeah, very."

We went to each of our lockers and put our stuff away.

***

After that, we headed out onto the field to play some soccer. As soon as I stepped foot on the grass, mushy earthy mud covered my sneakers.

"Guys, we can't play. The field's soaked."

Aisha frowned. "Oh, well. Let's see if the basketball court isn't occupied."

Unfortunately, it was. So were the tennis courts, volleyball, and pretty much everything else. Today was a very crappy day, in terms of the weather.

I noticed that there was this guy, Jack, I think his name was, that was floating around Aisha. Talking to her, making her laugh, INTERESTED IN HER. My first reaction was to tear the guys balls apart, but I kept my cool. Or at least tried to. He finally asked her to talk to him. Alone.

I knew it was wrong, but I couldn't help it. I went, and from a reasonably far distance, eavesdropped on their conversation.

"So, Aisha, you into any guys these days?" he asked.

She smiled. "Nah, I don't, no _can't _do that stuff."

"Why, you not allowed dating?"

"No, it's not that, it's just, well, to be honest, I haven't really dated before."

"Oh." Jack said.

"Well, are you doing anything tomorrow night?" he asked, straightening up. Fuck. No way. No fucking way. He was _not _asking her out on a fucking date.

"No. Why?"

"Would you… like to go on a date with me?"

Anger shot through me as I clenched my fists. I felt like punching the wall. No. I felt like fucking tearing his eyeballs apart and then ripping him to pieces and feeding him to fucking sharks. Asshole.

She raised her eyebrows. She was silent for a moment. But then she smiled. And said… yes.

"Yeah, sure. That would be okay. As long as you're not trying to rape me or anything."

He laughed. "Never."

Yeah, never, asshole, cause your never going to get a chance to kiss her, never gonna get a chance to do _any _fucking thing to her. Never. Ever.

That's it. I couldn't take it. I was splurging and shaking with fury. I knew I was going to transform, any moment. I ran as fast as I could, hoping no one would see me. I finally reached the woods, and transformed. I called out to Sam, knowing he was the only one who could calm me down and really talk to me.

A few short minutes later, he arrived. In wolf form.

_What is it, Jacob? _

_That fucking idiot. He fucking asked Aisha out right in front of my eyes and I couldn't do any fucking thing about it! _

He was silent, and then he finally sighed.

_You're gonna have to get used to that, Jacob. Unless you won't make a move or tell her, things like this will keep on happening right in front of your very own eyes. _

_Yeah, but what if something happens? What if he tries to rape her or something? What if she falls in love with him, Sam? _I asked, not liking the sound of that. I fucking loved her, and I couldn't bear her even _talking _to another guy.

_Don't worry, Jacob. Nothing of the sort will happen. Trust me. And if you really want to know what happens, spy at them. You know, like a secret agent on a mission. _He honked and snorted. Laughing as a wolf was not very fun to watch.

_Thanks, Sam. _

_No problem, Jacob. Now, since you've already skipped half of your next period, why don't you come and stick with us for some time? The boys are already there, eating Emily's cookies. _

I smiled. _Okay. _

I felt better already. We ran and paced and finally reached his little cottage he shared with his imprint, now his wife, Emily.

But I was right about one thing. That jerk was never going to do anything with Aisha, not on my watch. Never.

**REVIEW! **

**They really do make my day. xD **


	6. An Almost Kiss

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Wishing you all the best luck for 2010!! ~ * **

**Revieww it, please. My one and only request from you guys. xD **

**Chapter 5- An Almost-Kiss **

APOV

I could not believe this. At all. No, this wasn't happening to me. There was no possible way. I, Aisha Ringfield, had been asked out. By a guy. That too, on a date. To a fancy-shmancy restaurant. And yet here I was, in my room on a Tuesday night, day of the date, trying to finish up my homework, but my thoughts kept drifting to the date. It's not necessarily the guy that had captured my attention; it was the date itself that was scary enough. Obviously by my lack of kissing, I had no idea of what to do. What if he tried to kiss me? Those end-of-the-dates-girls-fiddling-with-her-keys-at-the-door kisses? I would surely suck at the job, I'm sure. Now soccer and gear equipment, that's my thing.

Oh My Lord. What was I going to wear? I didn't have anything fancy. I couldn't go in track pants and a shirt, could I? No. Definitely not. I glanced at the clock. One hour until Jack picked me up. Holy capoly.

What should I do?

Fifteen minutes later, Leah Clearwater is at my door, delighted to see me. Leah is my mom's best friend, Sue's daughter. She is cool and all, very different from other girls. She is the only friend I have that's the closest to being "fashionable." So I called her. And here she was, grinning at me like an idiot.

"Oooh, it's your first date!" she yelled. Thankfully, my mom wasn't home, or else she'd be the one doing this.

"Yes, Leah. It is."

"So Jake finally asked you, huh?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

Oh yeah. She, like my mom, also thinks Jake and I should get together. Bullshit, I say.

"NO, it's Jack, not Jake."

She furrowed her brow. "So you call him Jack now? Why?"

I sighed. "You just don't get it, do you? Have you ever considered that there are other guys out there other than Jacob?"

"OHHH, so Jack asked you. Not Jake."

"Nope."

"Oh, that's too bad. You and Jake are sooo----"

"Lee, do you want me to remind you of Emily and Sam?" I asked, referring to her cousin and her ex-boyfriend. Sam had been with Leah in high school and they were practically soul mates. Then her cousin Emily arrived and he ditched Leah for her, just like that. No explanation, no nothing. This had happened three years ago, but Leah had never quite gotten over that. I hated to do this to her, remind her of him, but it was the only way I could shut her up. She talked a lot.

She winced. Her face became hard, her expression blank.

"You wouldn't shut up, so I had to." That was as close to as an apology as I was going to get; I was never good with saying sorry.

"It's okay." She said. I felt the air around us thicken, like it was trying to tell us we had caused tension, but then she eased up and smiled her Leah smile.

"Okay, so when is 'Jack' coming?" she asked, adding quotation marks around Jack. I chuckled.

"In about half an hour."

I really wasn't all _that_ excited about it, I mean yeah, it was my first date, and Jack was an okay guy, but he wasn't exciting. I needed a… thrilling, rebellious, action-y guy. You know, like Hugh Jackman in Wolverine. Look at me, talking about guys like I'm experienced. Ugh. I really shouldn't have said yes to the date.

"Alright, let's get you ready for your FIRST DATE in sixteen years!"

"Lee, shut up." I said, smacking her playfully. She smirked.

First, we, or Leah, should I say, picked out the clothes. She scrunched up her nose in disgust when she saw the limited amount of clothes in my closet.

She gave up five minutes later.

"You know what, your tiny little closet is useless, but let's go into your mom's room and see what we can find." She said, smiling devilishly.

I grimaced. "Uhm, let's not."

She frowned. "You're such a party pooper, Aisha."

I sighed, and then nodded. She smiled.

We crept into her room like she was in the house, even though she wasn't.

Leah searched her drawers, bags, everything, and then finally spotted those shopping bags full of clothes that she'd gotten me over the weekend.

"Oh em gee! This is exactly what I've been looking for! Oh, and it's your size, too!" Leah goes ballistic when she sees clothes. Especially her type.

Finally, we settled on a turquoise turtleneck sweater embroidered with silver sparkly jewels on the front, (ew!) blue dark washed skinny jeans, (please, kill me) and black flats. (it's like you're walking bare feet. That's how thin they are.) Since I didn't want any big dangling earrings, she put tiny diamond studs in my ears, and a matching necklace. Leah was insisting on makeup, too, but then I threatened to sneak into her room and cut all of her long, straightened hair up while she was sleeping. She shut up about the makeup. The clothes and even jewelry I could do, but no way was I wearing _makeup_. I shuddered at the thought of what I would look like with makeup. The hair--- ugh, it was like the bottom of a broomstick--- was tied into a long, neat, ponytail. She loved my hair. Surprisingly, it was even longer than hers. My mom, from birth, had _never _let me cut my hair. Not even in the hot, sticky summers of Florida, on vacations when I used to visit my dad since my parents are divorced. She said that since I didn't let her do anything, buy me anything, the hair had to stay long and cut-free.

Leah put a big huge barrette matching my sweater on me, too. I didn't even want to look in the mirror before I headed out. Unfortunately, I caught a glimpse of myself in the bathroom mirror, and couldn't look away. I looked like a fucking doll. Yes, that's right, I said doll. Barbie doll. Yuck. I just couldn't wait until all of this was over. Leah saw my expression and frowned.

"Don't tell me you don't like what you see."

"I don't like what I see." I responded automatically, although she told me not to.

"Aisha, you look frigging amazing! I swear, guys would be knocking on your door just to see you."

"Exactly my point. I don't want that happening."

The doorbell rang, interrupting our conversation. Oh my fuck, what was I going to do? What if he saw me and ran away?? But my question was answered, as he gawked at me. No, ogled me. He dropped his mouth open.

I tried to move, but oh fuck, these jeans were _so _tight. How could girls pull this all off? The fabric of the jeans had started to make me itch.

"You look amazing, Aisha." Jack said.

"Thanks." I muttered, looking anywhere but Leah. I could practically see her smiling her I-told-you-he'd-love-it smile.

Leah said goodbye to me, and I thanked her, (or should I say un-thanked) and me and Jack went our ways. Although he was driving, his eyes kept darting to me in between and he'd smile and lick his lips after. I didn't really like that. At all. Finally, we arrived, only it didn't look like a restaurant, it looked like we were pretty much in the middle of nowhere.

"Jack, where are we?" I asked, opening my seatbelt and peering around.

He smiled. But it wasn't kind. It was one of those you-shouldn't-have-agreed-to-this smile.

"Jack? Would you mind telling me where the fuck we are?" I asked, panic and anger seeping through me.

"You shouldn't have said yes to this 'date', Aisha." He said, smiling, no smirking now.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

He sighed. "Remember when you asked me you were coming only if I didn't try to rape you or something and I said no? Well, there might've been a teeny tiny lie hidden there."

Oh my fucking God. This could not be happening. Please, please, let this all be a dream and please let me wake up.

I opened the door and hurled myself out, running. But I could see that I was trapped. Even if I ran, he would catch me because there was no building, no phone, and no human in sight. It's like we were in a desert.

He got out of the car. "Don't worry, Aisha. I'll go easy on you. First times always hurt, but I'll go super slowly, I promise."

"What makes you think you'll actually win this little game?" I asked, my hands rolling into a fist.

"Now, if you're going to struggle, which I know you are cause you're a tough little cookie, then I'm gonna have to be tough too. Tougher, I'm afraid."

He came closer. And closer. I backed away. Finally, he grabbed my wrists and tried to take my top off. I kicked him in the knee, and he jerked away. He quickly came back, though and I punched him in the face. Blood trickled down his nose.

"You little bitch!" he came towards me again and pinned me to the ground. He was just about to unzip my pants when a large boom came. Out of thin air, Jacob, shirtless, jumped, shaking with anger. His lip curled over his teeth, like he was growling.

"Get the fuck off my girl, you bastard!" he yelled.

I quickly ran to another place, trying my best to look like I was in control.

Once Jack was in Jake's control, he smashed, punched, kicked, and smacked. And not those crazy psycho ones. These movements were--- as stupid as this sounds--- falling in place, like they were planned. Finally, when Jacob had beaten the crap out of him, and Jack was unconscious, he just stood there for a second, with his eyes shut, taking deep breaths. In and out, and he finally stopped shaking after minutes. He then caught my horrified expression and then rushed to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, complete worry in his eyes. I was at loss for words, just looking at him. I must've been crying, because he wiped at my tears.

"C'mon, let's get you home." He said, grabbing my hand. I reached for it, and was about to walk when he scooped me up in his arms and walked toward the car.

"J-Jake! I can still walk, you know."

"Yeah, but this is better." He replied.

I had a million questions ringing in my mind. Like, for one, how the hell did he know where I was and how did he get to me so fast? How did he beat him up so fast within seconds? And why was he so angry? I don't think I've ever seen him that angry. And, why did he call me "his girl"?

He headed toward the car, opened the front seat, and scooped me in it. He tied my seatbelt for me. I felt like I was handicapped, couldn't do anything on my own. He came to the drivers side and revved up the engine, and soon started driving. I still didn't understand where we were.

"Jake, what is this place?" I asked.

"It's some kind of abandoned industrial area. They had officially closed this area because apparently it was too dangerous--- chemical grounds or something like that. That's why that fucktard took you here." He said, his anger flaring back.

After a while when he'd calmed down, I tried to talk to him.

"Jake, how did you know where I was?"

He gripped his hand on the wheel harder. He didn't answer.

"Jake?" I tried again.

When he didn't say anything, I became angry.

"Were you following me?"

Still nothing.

"Answer me!"

"Does it matter?" he asked, obviously wanting to forget this.

"Yes it does."

He sighed. "Yes, I was. I never had a good feeling about that guy. Plus, I've heard that this isn't his first time asking a female to a 'date'."

I shut up. I realized that he wasn't going to talk anymore about this, and I could take a hint. Frankly, I was scared. I'd never seen him that angry. Ever. In fact, he was always calm, easy. So, instead, I stared at him, or his top half.

Holy fuck. He wasn't lying when he said he worked out. On his smooth, sweaty chest was a pack of 8 abs. Everything was perfectly sculpted. His muscled rippled out of his arms, vein-y. It took years to get these muscles and abs. How the fuck had he formed these in the shortness of a month? He saw me staring and smirked.

"Sorry, I should've put something on." He said.

I smiled. "Yeah, you should have."

When we were back to the familiar parts of the La Push reservation, I drew a sigh of relief. Home Sweet Home.

"So, er, do you want to eat something or should I just drop you straight home?" I was about to say that I wanted to go home when my tummy answered for me. It gurgled loudly, and I blushed. Perfect fucking timing.

He smiled. "Let's get something to eat."

I smiled back. "Okay."

He stopped into the curb of the restaurant I and Jack were supposed to eat at. The fancy one.

"Um, Jake, don't you think this is a little too expensive and fancy?" I asked, not sure how I looked. I couldn't have looked good, considering some guy just tried to rape me and I'd struggled.

"Don't worry about it." Was all he said. Before we got out, I checked my appearance in the rearview mirror and frowned. A dirt mark was on my cheek and my barrette was hanging from my hair. Other than that, everything was fine. No ripped clothes, and definitely no blood.

He opened his shorts pocket and got out a wrinkled Aeropostale t-shirt and slipped it on.

I fixed it all up and then we headed inside. It felt sort of weird, because the person I was supposed to be with wasn't here, and the person I least expected to be with was right beside me.

We went in, and got seated. Shortly after a waitress appeared with two menus. She handed them to us, smiling as she did. She definitely had the wrong idea about us.

"Is this your first date?" she asked, while waiting for us to choose our food.

"Um, we're just here as friends." I answered before Jacob could say anything.

The waitress, Barbara as it said on her name tag, raised her eyebrows and looked questioningly at Jacob. He shifted in his seat.

"Uh, yeah, we're here as friends." He said, smiling, almost like it was forced.

She frowned. "Oh. You two look very good to---"

"I'll have the baked potatoes with fries and a mango smoothie." I interrupted her, not wanting to hear what she said.

She nodded. "And you?" she asked Jacob.

"The same thing Aisha has." He said, smiling his Jacob smile at me. I smiled back.

She smiled. "Okay." She said and walked away.

It got silent after she left. It was very awkward, as we both tried to look for something to say. Why the hell was this so weird? I could always talk with Jake about anything.

Finally, he spoke up. "You, er, look very pretty, Aish."

I, for some strange reason, blushed. I felt confused and flattered at the same time.

"Um, thanks." I said. Definitely awkward.

The food finally came, and Jacob dug in. He ate and ate and ate like a starved kid. He caught my weirded-out expression and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm very hungry." He said. I nodded and started eating, too. When we were finished, Jake paid for it and left a tip for the waitress. I considered leaving her a penny since she was too friendly for us. We headed out and got into the car. He started driving, and reached to my house within minutes. It had gotten dark.

"Um, Jake, thanks for… everything. From rescuing me from that psycho to the dinner."

He smiled. "No problem, Aisha." He said.

I didn't know if I should've said something more, or just open the door and head into my house.

I didn't have to do anything, as he leaned closer to me.

"I had fun tonight, Aish." He said, still smiling. But something was different about his smile. It was kind, but with a hint of alluring in it.

It looked as if he was going to… kiss… me, as he came closer, tilting his head just a bit. I was frozen, not knowing what the fuck to do. When his lip was just an inch away from my lip, I reacted.

"Stop." I said, my breath coming out ragged. I felt that same jolt of electricity, and I could feel myself getting too comfy and hot with him. Although this was tempting, all of this was new to me and I didn't know if it was supposed to happen. He opened his eyes and instantly pulled away, reddening. I almost regretted saying anything.

I opened the car door and ran the way to my house, fiddling with my keys. I finally opened my door and shut it. I sank back against the door, falling to the ground, slowly.

I didn't know what was happening. How this had happened. When it happened. All I knew was that this couldn't go on. This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't know how we went from being best friends to almost-kissing. It just had to stop.

**Phewww! That took awhile! This is my longest and most verb-filled chapter ever. I took so much of my time writing this. Can't you take some time of yours , a minute or so, to review this? Please. Add a bit of icing to my cupcake. :D 3 **


	7. Love Is The Key

**Chapter 7- Love is The Key **

JPOV

Yesterday was one hell of a day. Sam was right. I needed to keep an eye on her, make sure she was okay. She was my girl; no one else fucking touched her. Yesterday, when she was on that date with the fucktard, his intentions were to rape her. I knew there was something off about that bastard. I immediately reported him to the cops right after I dropped Aisha home. Let him rot in there. Aisha… had seen me fighting, and as much as I wished I could go back and erase all that, I couldn't. She knew I could fight, but I could feel her curious gazes toward me. And, when she saw me shirtless, it was like I was a whole new character to her. She almost seemed happy. Almost. And, she had looked fucking beautiful. I had never seen her like that, with modern clothes and her long hair neat and tidy. For once, it wasn't in her messy bun. And, she'd worn revealing clothes. I mean, not exactly "revealing", cause that makes it sound so fucking slutty, but she'd worn out of her type clothes, which was saying a lot. I just wish she'd worn those for someone else. Someone like me. I'm pretty sure Leah came over and helped her with it. They were close friends.

It was also very awkward with her. I took her to a restaurant to eat, and that waitress had been too nice to us and had jumped to the wrong damn conclusion. At the end of the car ride, when we had reached her house, I had this strong urge to kiss her. I was so close to doing it. Since I am a werewolf, I can hear people's heartbeat rate---especially my imprint's---just being inches away from them. Her heart had sped up, beating wildly. For a minute, it felt like she was gonna lean forward, but something had flickered in her eyes and she immediately told me to stop and ran to her house. The bell rang and I headed to my next period. English. For once, I was actually dreading it. I knew she wouldn't talk to me after what happened last night. It would be too fucking awkward. But, I hoped and walked into the classroom and sat right beside her. Right then an electric wave shot within us, and she could feel it too because she shivered.

Mr. Gales collected our homework and then continued on with his boring lectures.

"Hey." I said, at least trying.

She remained silent. Fuck, this was going to be hard. She had her hands on the table, overlapping each other. She was staring straight at the teacher and actually listening.

"Hey." I tried again.

She looked at me and smiled forcefully, like she couldn't stand the sight of me. Like I smelled bad.

"Hi." She said, a mix of confusion and sarcasm in her tone. She turned away and looked at the teacher.

"Look, Aisha, about yesterday…"

"I don't want to talk about it." She said bluntly. I shut up.

When the teacher told us to share an experience of embarrassment in our lives to the person sitting beside us, because apparently in English right now the topic was emotions, she had no other choice than to talk to me. She turned to me, but didn't say anything. She stared at my hands.

"So, er, do you want to play soccer later on?" I asked.

She didn't reply. Instead she blurted out, "Why did you try to kiss me yesterday?" She could never keep her mouth shut.

I shifted in my seat. I wasn't expecting that. Fuck.

Now it was my turn to remain silent. I stiffened and turned my head toward the front. He'd started talking again. She sighed angrily and turned back, too.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the lunch bell rang. She quickly got her things and flew out of the class. Oh crap. This wasn't going to be easy. I was gonna have to talk to her. After putting my things away in my locker, I caught up with her.

"Aisha, wait. Can we just forget about what happened yesterday? Please?" I said.

"Fine." She muttered, still walking fast. "I'll forget about it on one condition. We play a round of basketball, two on two. If I win, you have to tell me why you tried to kiss me yesterday, and if you win, I'll just forget that this whole thing happened in the first place. Deal?" she said, a smile playing on her lips. I smiled back.

"Deal." I said, not even bothering about my appetite. This game was _on_.

Five minutes later, we were in the Gym, basketball in some dude's hands. He shook it in the air, and I jumped and went for it. I was desperate for her friendship… and maybe more. And I really didn't want to tell her why I'd tried to kiss her. What was I gonna say? _Oh, um, I imprinted on you, and now I'm madly in love with you and need to be with you for every second of my life._ Yeah, right, Jacob. She'll totally believe and understand you.

With the ball in my hand, I dribbled it all the way into the end of the court, but she blocked it and snatched it out of my hand. Damn. She was going hard on me. She quickly moved with her small frame, and scored a goal before I could stop her. She smirked.

"You're going down." She said, smiling.

"We'll see about that." I said, rubbing my hands together.

"First one to score two goals wins. I'm already half-done. You need to catch up, Jake."

I punched her playfully, but not enough to actually hurt her. But, still she pretended to be hurt.

This time, the ball in my hands, and quickly dribbled it. She was trying to distract me, or trying to snatch it from me, but I wasn't losing so easily. I finally scored, making her twinge in disappointment.

"We're even now." I said, smirking as I said this.

She frowned. "I know."

This time, the ball with her, she dribbled it and blocked me with her back facing towards me. I saw her little butt swaying, back and forth. My dick shot up straight and I turned away from her, wishing what was happening would stop. She turned around.

"Hey, Jake? You okay?" she asked, pure concern in her voice.

After I'd calmed myself down, I swiftly turned around.

"Yeah; great. Let's continue." And, so, we continued.

It turns out, after running and dribbling and bouncing and thirty sweaty minutes of defeat and victory--- all in the basketball's hands--- that I won. I mean, come on, I was the guy, I had superpowers, and I had the muscle. Aisha was just a tiny little fish, compared to me, the shark.

Of course, she huffed and puffed while muttering things like "cheated" and "not fair". My Aisha. She never gave up. I liked the sound of that. My Aisha. It sounded so much like… _us_. Together. But I had to put that and my crazy feelings for her aside and make this pretense to be her friend, when my mind really didn't co-operate with that.

"So… friends?" I asked, reaching my hand out for her to shake. She hesitated, but she gave in.

"Friends. Always." She said, smiling. To my surprise, she hugged me. Real tight. My hands automatically sealed around her, taking in her strawberry shampoo smell. Mmm. After a minute, I began to panic. I loved this, could do this forever, but why was _she _doing this? Just a minute ago we'd confirmed that we were friends.

"Er, Aisha?" I asked, unsure if she'd changed her plans about us.

She immediately pulled away, her face reddening in embarrassment. Yeah, still friends.

"Sorry, Jake. It's just that… I … I've missed you Jake." She simply stated and smiled sheepishly. I smiled back.

"I've missed you, too, Aish. A lot."

The bell rang, just in time, and we broke apart and headed toward our next class. We bid our goodbyes and left for the next class. I fucking loved her, and I had bury that inside me just for the sake of friendship. I wished I could tell her all of this. Damn. Why the fuck did this have to be so hard? Why did she have to be my goddamn best friend before any of this? Why couldn't she just have been some plain, average girl who had never even talked to me? Oh, she was going to be the death of me, that Aisha. I knew it.

***

Ugh. I couldn't take the restless nights and cravings away from her. I had to go see her. I thought of visiting her again like I did the other night, and immediately perked up at the thought. I got out, stripped out of my clothes (or jeans, cause that's the only thing I was wearing) shifted into the wolf and raced toward her house. I'm sure Billy heard, but he already knew where I was headed. I'd told him about Aisha and he'd been very supportive. I reached her house, and this time climbed her window, my sharp claws piercing in the plastic window sill. I bumped my paw against her window, hoping the sound of that was enough to wake her up. She shifted, but didn't react. I did it just a bit louder, and her eyes shot up straight to me. She fell out of her bed with a yank, and I immediately clawed open her window and jumped into her room. I didn't care I was an animal and about my size, I needed to make sure she was okay. She sat up and stared at me with awe. She rubbed her eyes in that cute way of hers and then really looked at me. And then smiled.

"You came." She said simply. Like she was expecting me to come and was waiting for me.

I nodded my head, making sure she saw the movement.

"Wow. You're so… big and huge." She said, eying me up and down. I grinned, showing all of my teeth, and this made her laugh.

"You have a great smile." She said.

This time I laughed. I honked and snorted and guffawed.

"Shhh! You'll wake my mom up." She whisper-shouted, throwing her hands in the air dramatically. I nodded. I slanted my head in the direction of outside, saying to go outside so we could talk freely. She shook her head. I almost got caught last time, and plus it's so cold. She snuggled into her blanket. Without warning, I gently tackled her bed, and sat beside her. I hoped that she'd be warm from me. She tangled her hands in my fur and rubbed and pet. I lay my head on her lap, not putting all of my weight on her, just enough she could deal with.

"You're so cute."

I smirked. If only she could see me human right now…

"Hey! I should name you something, right?" I nodded.

"Okay, what do you like? Sandy?"

I shook my head back and forth. Too girly and lame.

"Uhm, Barbara?" she asked, smiling to herself.

I bulged my eyes out at her and pretended to play dead.

"Okay, so I take it that you're a male." She said in a mocking tone. I had a feeling she already knew all of this, she was just teasing me.

"Hmm. Let me think. How about Jakie? It reminds me of a friend, a very close friend, and I think it'd suit you. What do you think?"

Now, that was a name. I nodded enthusiastically in approval and she smiled.

"Jakie, if I tell you my deep darkest secrets and share every one of my feelings with you, you won't tell anyone, right?" she asked, on the verge of tears. It almost sounded as if; she was going to talk like a soft, fragile girl. I wanted to fucking wrap my arms around her and take her all in. Which is exactly what I did. She hugged back, but then she yawned and I realized I had disturbed her sleep. I shrug/waved at her, and her face fell a bit.

"Aw, you're leaving?" I nodded.

"But you will visit again, right?" I nodded, smiling as I did so.

"Okay. Bye Jakie." She smiled sweetly at me. If only she could do that to me in human form.

I went back to my home, shifting back into my human form.

Oh god. I wished I could stay with her forever and never leave. She was like a drug to me, had me addicted. I was now in her tangled mess. I, Jacob Black, was in love with Aisha Ringfield, and now matter how long it took, no matter how much emotional fucking pain and physical pain I had to endure, I was going to bear through it all and win her love. Prove to her that love is the key, not friendship.

**REVIEW! Please. :)**


	8. Surprise?

**So, I know I haven't updated in quite awhile, but I'll try and keep it more recent, for those of you reading my story. :) **

**R&R, **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 8 – Surprise? **

APOV

I and Jake were friends again. I was never one for holding grudges for too long. But I don't know, there was something about him. Ever since he'd came back from "being sick", it's like he wasn't the same person. It's like things were getting _too _intimate between us. Like, the other day, he'd tried to _kiss_ me. The Jacob I'd known ever since kindergarten kissing me, of all people? I mean, I know he's good with girls and likes dating them, but was I his new interest? I didn't know what to think anymore, if I liked him as a friend, more, I was exhausted. My brain was tired of thinking. So I called Leah and let her do the thinking. After all, she was the only "girl" friend I had.

"When I had said I wanted you to come over, I hadn't meant sleepover, Lee."

She'd shown up at my door with a sleeping bag, in her pj's. My mom was so happy that I'd had a girl over she was probably shitting cookies. I was not that excited. I liked Leah; she just got very annoying and girly sometimes. My complete opposite. But she was fun to be around with, so I guess it wasn't that bad.

"Hmm, I think that you have a crush on Jakiee boy."

I rolled my eyes. Impossible.

"Be honest and real, Lee."

She sat up straight. "Okay, fine. You guys have known each other forever, right? Then there is nothing to worry about. Continue your life as friends. What's so complicated in that?"

She, for once, was actually right. I didn't need to worry about _anything._ I and Jake were friends, and only friends. Nothing more. But then why did I get that weird feeling whenever I was with him?

"Um, Lee, one more question."

She smiled. "Of course."

"Well, it's probably nothing, but whenever I'm with Jacob, I just… feel something…" I trailed off, hoping she knew what it meant.

She sat up straight, and her candy dropped out of her mouth.

"Oh my fucking god! You do like him!" she exclaimed; started jumping up and down with excitement. I was confused.

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled, "You really don't know anything about romance," and then continued, "You know that 'feeling' you just described? It's called a spark."

What in hell was a spark?

"What is that?" I asked, really curious now.

"A spark is something you feel when you like a person, it's like a connection, like an electric wave. It feels good, but it's kind of surprising. It comes when you least expect it."

Fuck. She had just described what I felt with Jake. But that couldn't mean anything, right?

"Does it _always_ have to mean its romantic? I mean, can't a spark just be a shiver or feel of excitement?" There was no way I felt like that for Jake. Nuh-uh.

Lee frowned. "No. Unless that 'shiver' or 'excitement' lead to a romance."

"Leah! You've known me and Jake ever since we were little, you know that can't be true." I gave her the look of doubt.

She thought for sometime, rubbing her chin as if she was an expert at this. Which she probably was. "Okay. Just tell me when you started feeling like this."

"Oh, that's easy. Right after Jake came in from 'being sick'." I knew that wasn't the real reason, him being sick, and I was still expecting him to tell me.

Leah choked on her soda. I slammed her back, not enough to hurt. I had a very strong hand, or did until Jake suddenly "transformed".

"What happened?" I asked.

She looked at me deeply in the eyes. "Um, Aisha, was this when he didn't show up for like a month?"

"Three weeks, yeah. Why?"  
She looked like she was about to vomit. Oh my. This was serious.

"Leah? What's the matter?" I asked, now _really_ curious.

"Well, um, I don't know why he didn't tell you yet, but Jake's a we-" We were interrupted by a knock on the window. A very loud knock, it shook the whole room.

I went up to the window, and saw that it was my wolf friend. I smiled at it.

"Oh no! Don't open the window, Aisha!" But the deed was done, and I'd opened it.

"Jakie!" I exclaimed, petting it. It's eyed darted at Leah, and he growled at her.

"Jakie, keep it down, my mom's home!" I yelled, shushing it.

It nodded. Leah got up.

"Um, I think I should leave." She said. Why would she do that?

"No, Leah, he's harmless! Trust me, he's my friend. I even named him Jakie."

And then she did something I wasn't expecting; she talked to the wolf.

"What's wrong with you? Why are you here, of all places?" she asked. Jakie growled in return at her, and then she calmed down and turned to look at _me_ in a new way I'd never seen her in. Okay, I was as confused as a nutshell right now.

"Leah! What the hell?" I asked, wanting to know why she was talking to him in that tone.

"Um, Aisha. I should go."

"You're not going anywhere, I need answers from you. Jakie, stay put." He whimpered, but obeyed and sat still on the ground.

Lee wouldn't look at me. In fact, I think she was trying to avoid me.

"Aisha? That wolf is Ja-" Again, we were interrupted by Jakie growling at Leah. I was getting pissed.

"Jakie, if you can't behave, then go away! We don't want you here, go away Jakie!" I yelled, but then Jakie's eyes got big and his mouth pouted. And I literally mean pouted, and it's like the anger washed away, like a wave.

"Fine, you can stay. But no more growling at Lee."

"Aisha, what's going on?" Mom asked from the staircase. Fuck! I did NOT want her here. She'd probably faint if she saw a live wolf (an adorable at that) sitting on my carpet.

"Um, nothing, mom. Lee and I are still hungry. Can you erm… make us…" I looked at Leah, hoping for some kind of help.

"Cookies!" she exclaimed.

I stifled my laugh. "Yeah, make us cookies mom!"

"Alright, ladies." I could feel her smile through the door.

"Now, what is it you wanted to tell me about _this _wolf?" I asked, looking at Jakie. Leah once again looked at him, and then they shared a look and she smiled. How the hell were they talking? I couldn't see their lips moving.

"Um, never mind, Aish. It wasn't really important. I was just gonna say that Jakie's really cute." She said, winking at him. I knew that wasn't it, but I had a feeling she wasn't telling me right now for a reason; I wasn't exactly sure. But I was going to find out, soon enough. And if I didn't, then I just might go crazy. Might.

**For those of you that are confused: **

***Leah is a werewolf **

***I know I said that you can't read each other's mind in human form, but if even one is present as a werewolf and the other's human, it's possible, the communication level is just harder. Think of it as an AM / FM type. :) **

***Aisha has no idea what's going on. **

**That's it. Thanks! **


	9. Mine

**I've updated a little sooner, but the chapter is shorter. **

**R&R, **

**Enjoy!**

**-Miss Prag **

**Chapter 9 – Mine **

JPOV

I fucking hated her. Couldn't stand her. Leah had been this close to telling Aisha that I was a werewolf, but then I'd came in the right time and told her not to. I heard a light knock on my window, to see that it was Leah. Ugh. Not her.

I opened it up. "You know, there's something called knocking on a door." I said.

She rolled her eyes. She pushed me aside and got in my little room.

I knew why she was here. To talk to me, about Aisha.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" she asked, although I had an idea she already did know.

"Get outta here." I said, giving her a little push. Well, it would be a big push to a normal human being, but we werewolves were tough cookies.

"Jacob, what's up with you and Aisha?"

"I fucking imprinted on her, that's what's up. I'm in love with my best friend, and she hates me for that; which makes it even worse. You happy now?"

She smiled to herself, obviously satisfied. "Yes, yes I am. You admitting that you _actually_ are in love with someone? That's like hearing that chocolate is sour. It adds flavour to my life." She said, smiling like she'd won something here. I felt like ripping her damn head off. Smile with that.

"Well, you know how I just _love _to make you happy, since you're my favourite person in the world. Now get out." I said, obviously not meaning that.

She frowned. "No, no bro! You gotta tell me more. Like, when you're going to tell her?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Did she _want_ me to transform?

"That's none of your fucking business."

"Ah, but that's where you are wrong. Since I am also a werewolf, I have to know what's going on in your life." She winked at me.

"What the fuck makes you think that I'm telling you when I haven't even told Sam?" She flinched at that name, as I remembered her and Sammy's history. My turn to mock her.

"Speaking of which, I hear Emily's pregnant." I said, not feeling guilty for lying at all. Shock crossed her whole face, and she pretty much looked like she'd gotten smacked in the face.

I started laughing. "You're _so _gullible." I continue laughing even harder. I know its mean, but with Leah, mean is friendship.

She put her hands on her chest, "Ouch."

And then after a moment, she got up. "I'm going for a run, so bye love struck boy." She said, smiling with all her teeth. It was blinding.

"Bye, hairy wolf girl."

She frowned, and then left. About five minutes later, I heard a knock on the door. Probably Leah again. Ugh.

"Leah, what the fuck do you-" It was Aisha. Frustration gone, intense gravity feeling, welcome.

"Oh, hi." I said, smiling stupidly.

She smiled back, but it wasn't the Aisha smile I was looking for.

"You want to play a game?" she asked.

I really did _not_ want to play sports with her; I'd probably end up hurting her or squishing her… or making her faint.

"Do you… want to come inside and do something else instead?"

Her eyes faded into something like disappointment, but then I said, "We can watch the game." And there was that Christmas tree smile I'd fallen for.

"Okay." So she stepped inside, and we sat on the couch. It might've been just a wee bit awkward between us.

She was actually paying attention, where I would much rather stare at my Aisha all day long, and never be tired.

She glanced sideways at me and caught me staring. Crap.

"You've… got something on your forehead." I said. I hoped she didn't notice the crappy excuse. But she fell for it.

"Oh…" she actually wiped at it.

"Here, let me." I came closer, taking my index finger and brushing air off her forehead. Her skin was so soft, like feathers. Even softer. I knew both of us felt the negative space between us adding up, and this moment felt so right, so perfect, that I wanted to kiss her.

"Um, thanks." She said, pulling away, slower this time.

"No problem." I said, sighing in my mind. Why oh why was she my best friend? Oh yeah, because she was Aisha.

"I should get going…" she said, trailing off.

"I'll drop you home."

"No, it's fine. I can walk." She said, smiling lightly at me.

"It's pretty dark and chilly out, so I'll drop you."

She said nothing. I took that as a yes.

I saw her shiver, so I gave her one of my hoodie from the sofa.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem." I was walking my way slowly toward the door, making time for her to put her hoodie on.

"Wait, Jake, aren't you going out in anything? It's February."

She obviously noticed my tight t-shirt. Oh, if only I could tell her.

"Nah, I'm good."

She didn't question me anymore, and I was relieved.

The car ride was quiet. So, I put the radio on. To some Ne-Yo song, about a girl he was crazy after. It pretty much explained my situation. You rock, Ne-Yo buddy. I wanted to turn the radio off, but then that would make it awkward again, she'd think I turned it off _because_ of the song. But I didn't want to leave it on playing, which was equally awkward.

Turned out I kept it playing. Aisha was singing along ( more like lip-singing) and I kind of liked it, too.

"You know this song?" I asked, questioning her tomboy self. Ne-Yo was definitely not your average tomboy singer.

She blushed. "Unfortunately. My mom loves songs like these. This one's her favourite. She keeps it on repeat on the stereo when she's doing work."

I chuckled.

And then she did something that completely amazed me. She sang along to it, with her voice. And I realized that she had a beautiful voice. Damn, she could _sing_. She caught my surprised look and stopped. Plus, we were at her house.

"You sing beautifully." I said. God, when had I started being so corny around her?

She flushed. "Um, thanks."

For a second, it looked like she was waiting for me to kiss her, because unknowingly her lips pouted, like the way they did when she slept. I didn't know what to do. But I got my answer one second later, when she realized what her actions looked like to me, and stopped.

"I'll—er, see you around. B-Bye." She said, stammering as she stepped off the car. She practically ran her way to the house. I couldn't believe it. She had _wanted _me, not even aware of the fact that she did. She'd wanted me to kiss her, and I should've taken my fucking opportunity. As I was driving back home, smiling oh-so-stupidly to myself, I realized that she was starting to have feelings for me. We were finally getting somewhere, making progress. And with the way things were going, it wouldn't be long before I made her mine. Before she became all mine. All fucking mine.

**Review ? (: **


	10. Desire

**R&R **

**Enjoy! **

**-Miss Prag **

**Chapter 10 – Desire **

APOV

I was in front of the TV, watching some girly soap with Leah. She loved these shows, with drama and love triangles and all that shit. Pft, please. Like that stuff is actually helping anyone. I surprisingly started liking Leah, actually as a friend. It was crazy, even for someone like me, but we just sort of... connected. I popped a kernel in my mouth, offered Leah some. She shook her head. Oh well, more for me.

"So, Aisha..." she said, smiling heavenly. She lowered the volume, and I was surprised. Soap operas were her favourite; she'd never lower it down, even if this house was to set on fire.

"Yes, Leah?"

"How's Jacob?" Oh. Him.

"He's fine. Why do you ask?"

She looked like she was holding back something. "Oh, just wondering."

"Okay then." I knew she was trying to bring something up, not sure what, but she definitely had _something_ cooking up in her mind.

We turned back to the TV, continuing to watch Vampire Diaries (what was up with people and that show?) when she suddenly blurted out "Jacob's in love with you."

I choked on the kernel in my mouth, and I took a pop can and drank it all in one sip. I burped, the kernel rolling out my mouth.

"Now, _what_ did you say?"

"Jacob's in love with you." I couldn't believe her. She was sabotaging our friendship by telling me lies? Is this why she wanted to chill with me?

"Leah, get out."

Her smile faded, "No, I'm telling the truth! I can see that you like him, too. No, correction; _love_ him."

"You can't tell me what I feel. If I feel that I don't love him, then why do you? Why can't you just accept the fact that we're friends and friends _only_?" I threw the words at her. I definitely didn't think of Jake in that way.

"C'mon, Aisha, don't even lie. You've loved him ever since the day you met him, you just try to hide it because you're afraid of just the thought of falling in love."

I was shocked. Leah was telling the truth, almost. The "falling in love" part was right, but not with Jacob. I clenched my teeth.

"Just shut up, Leah. What's with you and that topic? I want to hang out with you to get distracted, not to bring me back to the topic I'm trying to avoid."

"What topic?"

"The Jacob topic, that's what!"

"But if you're friends, then why are you so uncomfortable with that topic?"

"Because you make it uncomfortable; the fact that Jacob acts weird around me makes it even worse, it's like both of you are planning for us to be together or something!" I'd yelled louder than I'd meant to.

She smiled, which surprised the crap out of me.

"So, what do you say? Can you at least give him a chance? He's not that bad-looking."

I smiled back. He was absolutely handsome, what was she talking about?

"No, Leah. I will not go out with my best friend. Not even a chance."

"You're going to be missing out on a lot if you don't even try." She said, like she'd already gone out with him before. Truthfully, it wasn't the chance I was hesitant about, I was just simply scared. Scared that I might actually, sort of, kinda... like him back, if that was the case. It was pretty hard for me to admit it just to me, let alone to Leah, or _Jacob_.

I sighed. I didn't know what to do, double-minded; I gave Leah an apologetic look. I could never look her in the eyes after admitting something deep like that. She saw that I was thinking it over, and smiled to herself. Why was she so _desperate_ for us to be together?

There was definitely a secret behind this that both of them were keeping from me. I was going to find out; soon.

Leah lost her patience. "You know what, you think and decide and do whatever shit you have to do, and just call me, yeah?" That being said, she got up, grabbed her stuff and sashayed her way out the door.

Cookies & Cream flavoured ice cream and Nicholas Sparks' novel based movies had gotten me into the mood to think boys. Although my mom put them on for me, I didn't even watch the movie "The Notebook" and "A Walk to Remember" until now. And, I loved every bit of them. This was the side of me that I'd been frightened of, which crept me out. Mom was jittery with happiness that I was actually _considering_ the idea of being with Jake.

And it's like I was a total different person around him. Like, the other day when I wanted to play sports with him, he told me to come inside and watch the game instead. He kept on gaping at me like I was... a fucking insect crawling on his skin, except he was so aware of it and he liked it. And then during the car ride, I had started to sing along to some love song, actually in the mood. Worst of all, when he'd complimented me, I _blushed_. It wasn't even anything embarrassing. He'd just said I had a beautiful voice, it's not like he told me he wanted to have sex. And, me being Aisha, I visualized that me and Jake were-

Enough. What on Earth was wrong with me? Why was I obsessing over my loser best friend? We'd never had to deal with this problem _before_. Just because he gains strength and muscles I go all mushy on him? No. This wasn't right. I was Aisha, and he was Jake to me; my _friend_. Simple as that.

But, then why did I have that longing feeling in my head? Why did I go all shivery at the thought of him? Surely, this wasn't friendship. According to these media magazines and Leah, this was definitely way _more_ than a friendship.

As hard as it seemed to accept it, I was... desiring him. This took a lot of courage and bravery for me to admit it, and the concept of it still seemed anew to me. This language, of lurrve or whatever I was feeling was completely foreign to me.

With trembling hands, I made my way toward the phone, Leah's phone number memorized in my head.

I picked up the phone, punched in the numbers, and then closed the phone. This process repeated about ten times until I finally had the courage to press the green button.

She didn't give me time to decide what I was going to say. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hey, Aisha." Damn. She had me on collar ID. What should I say what should I say what should I say?

"Aisha? Are you there?"

She was just about to hang up, when a little peep came out of me.

"Um, Leah, hi."

"Hi..."

"So, how are, er... things? I'm sure you must be busy, sorry I phoned. But you know I like how you're hair is so straight..." Fuck. I couldn't get to the point.

"Aisha, stop babbling and get to the point."

Alright, Aish. This is it. Just blurt it out, tell him how much you _desire_ Jake. How much you luuuurve him. Urgh.

"I've decided that I want to give Jake a chance." I gulped, keeping my distance from the phone. I didn't want to be deaf by Leah's scream. Sure enough, her yell was loud enough to scare Freddy Krueger.

"Oh my effing God! I'm soo happy for you!" I frowned. It was typical of Lee to just assume that we were gonna be together after one chance.

"Yeah, thanks."

"So, should I call him, or will you?"

"For... what?"

"For your date, stupid!" Woah, there was a date already? I mean, shouldn't we have given each other time; you know to make it more exciting? After admitting actual feelings for him, it was going to be pretty damn hard to talk without composing myself.

"You call him."

"For when?" Oh, she was asking me? She really shouldn't have.

"I don't know. What do you say?"

"TOMORROW? I'll dress you up and everything." I could picture her big ass smile through the phone. Oh, yippee.

"Um, fine."

"Alright!" And with that, she hung up, and was probably phoning Jake right now.

By the end of the night, I was getting even more impatient, and attracted toward the idea of me and Jake. What was _wrong_ with me? I'd never felt this way before. Was it my hormones kicking in? And what if he said no? What if he tried to kiss me? What if I was horrible at it? What if-

The phone interrupted my pointless thoughts. Thank God.

I didn't look at the collar ID; I'm sure it was Lee.

"Oh my God, Lee, what did he say? Did he freak out? If he said no, it's okay; I'll be fi-"

"Hi, Aish." Jacob. Oh my fucking God, kill me right now. Fuck you, collar ID.

I froze. I was shaking, the phone trembling along with my hands. It's like the phone knew how I felt, too. Was it possible for a phone to have feelings?

"Aisha?"

"Oh, erm... hi." God dammit, even through the phone I was flushing scarlet. Who the hell am I and what have I done with my old self?

"Did Lee, er... call you?"

"Yep." His voice showed no hint of nervousness. I, on the other hand was a frantic mess, inside and out.

"Oh."

"So, what time should I pick you up tomorrow?" How the hell was he so casual about this? Was he not freaking his balls off? Oh dear God, please don't imagine that Aisha, please please please...

"Aisha, you there?" Oh yeah! I'm on the phone.

"Um, yeah. I don't know, you decide." Yeah, let the man decide, Aish. Smooth.

"How about at 8?"

"In the morning or the eveni-" I later realized how stupid of a question that was. Since when was I so clueless around the presence of Jake? Oh yeah, since I admitted that I liked him.

I could practically feel his smirk through the phone.

"aiight, bye."

I said goodbye and tumbled upon my bed. This was going to be one long ass night. In no way was I sleepy yet, and there came back that stomach-clenching butterfly feeling. Welcome back, you were missed.

Somewhere in between the thoughts and the excitement and the awkwardness of it all, I fell asleep. I dreamt of pretty much nothing, except for that wolf. That cutest wolf who I adored.

**Review please! I need all the feedback I can get =] **


	11. Satisfied, no, happy

**Woah! This one was my longest one, I hope you like it . =] **

**R&R, **

**Enjoy! **

**-Miss Prag**

**Chapter 11 – Satisfied, no—Happy. **

JPOV

I was so fucking happy. Stoked, excited. Nothing could bring me down, not even Leah. Today, the impossible had been done. Aisha had said yes to giving me a chance. My fucking best friend, the girl who I considered air. And, as much as I hated to admit it, Leah had a big hand in this. I was truly grateful to her for that. I just couldn't believe it all. For one whole month, I'd been phased, trying to do anything for that girl, prove to her that I loved her. Leah, amazingly, had done that within the short timing of 24 hours. It's amazing how fast girls dealt with their own kind. I needed to stop hanging out with these girls, get advice from some of my guy friends. And it's like they all were spying on my thoughts because seconds later, each and every member from the wolf pack were slamming my door down. Grr. Billy let them in. I looked at the door, on the floor. That was the second time that happened.

The boys knew what this was about. My talk about Aisha. Why was she the special case? Since I was human and the only one who was wolf out of all of them was Sam, he heard that.

_Because she's a special case. Also because you're my Beta._ He smiled huskily. I smiled back.

"Hey, guys, can we talk in our wolf forms?"

Embry grumbled. "You and your demands." I laughed.

And so we went outside, shaped into wolves, and sprinted toward the forest near my house.

_Okay, Jacob. You can talk now. _Sam said. All of the others smiled with their teeth.

_Well, Leah asked Aisha out for me... and she said yes. _I said, obviously not comfortable with opening up, telling them about my girl.

_Wow. What a pussy! You make another girl ask her. _Quil said.

_Wow, what a pervert! Imprinting on a four-year old. _I shot back.

Quil pounced on me, and I took his head in my paws. I scratched his ear roughly and he growled. Sam broke the two of us up.

_Quit playing, you two. We came out here for a reason._

I got back on task. I stared at each and every face of my buds. All of them had gathered here to talk about me. How sweet.

_Right. Tonight's our date, and I don't know how to treat her, how to talk to her. It was pretty awkward with her on the phone yesterday night. _

Paul, to my surprise, was the first one to speak up.

_Just be yourself with her. Take it slow, don't rush into things._

I was flabbergasted. Paul and taking it slow? He had the patience of a fricken tiger.

_Well, thanks Paul. I'll keep that in mind._ Paul grinned widely.

_Well, does that sum our meeting up? Jacob, you done? _Sam asked, obviously expecting more.

I thought it over. Was I done?

_This is a personal question that only Sam can answer, so can the rest of you please tune out and block your thoughts? I will know who's sneaking and will kick your ass. _At that, everyone shut themselves faout of our conversation. They were scared of me; I was the strongest in the pack after Sam.

_Okay, Jacob. It's safe to ask now. What is it you want to know? _Sam said, keeping a close eye on Paul, knowing he'd sneak.

_Well, it's just embarrassing asking with all of the other guys, but... when should I kiss her and when should we... we... _I stopped, not even comfortable with this topic. I didn't want to expose my and Aisha's personal life, knowing that all of this was up to her. She was in control of me, guiding me like a puppy.

Sam smirked, I could tell even in his wolf form.

_Your right, only I can help you in this. Kiss her, but not tonight. With someone like Aisha, you'd want to take it slow. Especially because she's adapting to the fact of being with you. Trust me, I know. And as for sex, you're going to have to wait _a long_ time before that happens. No matter how much you want it. Remember, it's always about what your imprint wants, not you. Because if you lose your imprint, then you lose every shot at love you had. _

I nodded solemnly, knowing what he meant. I had to take care of Aisha, be with her, and do things according to her. Make it like it wasn't uncomfortable at all.

I smiled, looking at all of the other wolves with their eyes shut and concentrated on not hearing our thoughts. I chuckled.

_Okay, you guys can stop now. We're done. _They really weren't listening, because none of them replied. So loyal.

_DUMBASSES! YOU CAN FUCKING STOP NOW!_ I thought as loud as I could. Paul roared, tackling me.

_I have sensitive ears, you know._

I laughed as I pushed at his tummy. _I'm sure._

APOV

"Lee, is that really necessar- ouch!" Leah was helping me get dressed for the date tonight, with... Jacob. I was nervous, but excited; mostly nervous. She was doing my eyebrows right now, which really wasn't necessary, but she was plucking at the most little, microscopic detail that only she had the eyes to notice.

And there she did it again. I squirmed.

"E-nuff! I'm done with this pain."

She laughed. "Alright. Let's move on to what you're going to wear."

I sighed. Maybe I shouldn't have invited her. Done this crap myself, or asked my mom. No, but then my mom would invite Leah and then _both_ of them would be giddy with happiness for me. I appreciated that, I mean, my mom was right beside Leah, smiling sweetly and admiring my "beauty", I quote. I liked looking pretty and everything, I just wasn't sure Jacob would quite like it. I was actually glad to have some assistance with this, for I had no idea whatsoever. I didn't know what to choose, how to make myself look pretty, and god knows _what _I would have done with my hair if it weren't up to Leah and Mom.

"Okay, to the bedroom!" Leah said, like we were on a mission. Mom and Leah carefully lifted me up, and both of them were mostly lifting my weight and carrying me like a glass mannequin. Crazy, I know.

My makeup was done, all that was left was my hair and clothing. I was in my robe right now. Wooh, something's been accomplished.

They dabbed and put together and slipped on and slipped out and chose and smiled and frowned and curled and straightened and did _every_ other thing you can think of to make me look perfect. I really did feel like a mannequin.

By the end of the session and the time that Jake was supposed to come, I ended up looking... pretty, I had to admit.

Mom and Lee had chosen a violet-coloured spaghetti strap dress, with silver lacing embroidered on the edges. Of course, the pumps had to match. They'd curled my naturally long hair and piled on loads of mousse and hairspray and whatnot. For the makeup, they kept it simple, because I was never really one for painting my face. All of those chemicals... ruining you. They'd only put light traces of blush and a bit of mascara on, with eyeliner to end it all. I checked my appearance in the mirror, actually liking it. I knew this was temporary, for I was doing all this to please Jake. After that, all of this stuff was never to be revealed. I hoped it wouldn't be.

We heard a light knock on the door, and my breath caught in my throat. A little shudder escaped through me, and a new kind of feeling, not a spark one, although similar, overcame me. It's like I wasn't the same Aisha anymore.

The bell rang again. Lee looked at me. "You ready?" she asked, giving me a double-over.

I drew a deep breath, and eased into myself. "Yep. Open it."

JPOV

What the hell was taking her so long? She had to be ready by now. Or was I just impatient? I knocked once more, maybe she didn't hear. The door finally opened, and I took her all in. Holy fuck.

My Aisha, tonight, was shining. She was looking beautiful, and I'd never seen this part of her. She had this specific glow to her (not the pregnant one) I couldn't look away, fearing I would miss something, even a little detail. Her eyes were on the floor, probably not wanting to face me; I could tell she was as nervous as hell. She finally looked up, and smiled lightly. I saw the way Leah and Mrs. Ringfield had dressed her. A simple dress, which meant a lot to me and the little minor details no ordinary boy would take not of, but I did. I was no ordinary boy, I was a werewolf for crying out loud.

Leah finally broke the silence. "So, are you guys going to get the hell out of here or what?" Aisha laughed, and I could feel the tension around us ease. I'd have to thank Leah for everything later.

We finally got out, and I opened the door for her. I'd finally finished the Rabbit in time, and I was impressed on how it turned out.

We finally got droving. I thought of putting the radio on, but then paused halfway remembering what happened last time.

"The Rabbit looks really nice." Aisha noted, looking around and admiring it.

I chuckled. "Thanks. It's not fully done yet. I still have to install a couple more things."

"Oh, nice. Maybe I could help you with it." She said.

"Yeah, sure."

I focused on driving. I kept telling myself to, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. She'd ended up doing something with her hair, too. Curling it. She looked beautiful; if only I could tell her that without it being awkward. My dress style was nothing compared to hers. Sam told me to wear a button-up shirt with a tie, and trousers. The shirt was fine, but the trousers were fucking killing me. I always wore shorts, and now _pants_? But I guess it was alright because I was doing all of this for Aish.

We finally reached to the restaurant. I stepped out of the car to get the door for Aisha. She'd already opened it for herself and tripped over something in her dress. I swiftly took one step with my foot to catch her and place her back on the ground.

She looked up, startled. "Woah, thanks. That was pretty fast." She said. It looked like her vision was swirling.

"Hey, Aish, you okay?" I asked, unaware of how fast I really was in catching her.

"Yeah; fine. Let's head in."

And so we headed inside and got seated. I ordered tons of food, and Aisha laughed.

"Wow, you have a big appetite."

I laughed. "Shut up, I'm a big man, I need to eat."

"Yeah, I can see that..." she smiled.

I smiled back.

We sat and talked, ate. I found that when I was my old self around her she wouldn't be as shy with me. So, I talked with her about the World Cup, and how it ended. We talked about Spain winning, to her happiness, and I said I'd have rather had Portugal kick everyone's asses. She laughed at that.

"But Spain is so good, I mean whatever people say about the goal going offside, they're still the best. Villa and Torres make the team so much more better." She said with a satisfied sigh.

"Yeah, but Portugal would've won. You'll see, they'll win in the next World Cup in 2014."

She chuckled. "Yeah, if we're still alive."

I rolled my eyes. "That 2012 is pure bullshit."

"You never know, it could be real."

And so we switched the topic because we thought it was getting too depressing. After we were done, I asked her if she wanted to take a walk on La Push beach, since the restaurant was right beside it. To my surprise, she smiled and said yes.

We walked and pretty much talked about everything. Sports, movies, games, music, every little thing.

"Oh, hey. Do you wanna play a game?" I asked, in the mood for it.

She smiled. "Sure. What game?"

Ten minutes later, we're on the sand sitting, firing questions at each other. It was her turn.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I picked dare last time anyway.

"Hm, who is your favourite celebrity?" she asked.

"Megan Fox." The words automatically slipped from my mouth. Fuck, I didn't even like her now.

She frowned. "Typical."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I shut up.

"Truth or dare?" I asked her.

I guess she was feeling brave, because she said dare for the first time in the game.

"Okay, I dare you to... go kiss that tree." I said, feeling really stupid for that. I'd rather she kissed me; I was probably softer than the tree. But I had to wait; Sam specifically told me to.

She got up, kissed it, and then a minute later shuddered and wiped her lips with her dress. I smiled. Aisha, fearless. My Aisha.

When she got back, we started going at it again.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I might as well.

"I dare you to kiss me."

My eyes grew wide, and when she saw my shocked expression she realized what she'd just said. She obviously thought that, probably didn't mean to say it out loud.

"If you don't want me to, Aish, I won't."

She flushed as pink spread across her skin.

"Um, I won't... stop you... If you want to."

I didn't know what to do, puzzled. Sam told me to take it slow, but she made it seem like she _wanted _me to kiss her. So I did the thing I thought best to do. I cupped her face in my hands, traced her lips with the tip of my finger, which made her shiver, and leaned in to kiss her. I was pretty tender in that, and her lips were the softest thing I'd ever touched. I stopped, pulling away. I didn't want to lead her on too fast and end up doing something that she'd regret later.

We walked back to my car slowly, and the ride home was quiet. This time she put the radio on, and it was one of Ke$ha's song. Thank god.

When I came to her house and stopped, she looked like she wanted to say something, so I shut the radio off.

"I had a nice time tonight, Jake." She said, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling up at me. Something she does unknowingly these days.

I smiled back. "Yeah, me too, Aisha."

I leaned in to kiss her lightly on the cheek, longer than I'd expected to.

"Bye." I said.

"Goodbye." I watched her walk to her house and get in. I drove away.

When I got home, I couldn't wipe that stupid smile away from my face. Billy noticed my mood the moment, and I talked to him about it. Told him about my date with Aisha tonight; the beach, the kiss. He nodded in approval and I could see that he was delighted for me. The tinkle in his laugh made me more confident. I went to my room, lifting my shirt over my shoulders and slipping from the pants, only in my boxers. I went to sleep, dreaming of my girl, my Aisha, and I was satisfied. More than satisfied, I was happy.

**Review, please! They motivate me to write more. (:**


	12. Distraction

**Sorry the update is so late! I've been so busy this summer and **

**been going places. But I've made up for that, brought you a long **

**ass chapter that hopefully you'll like, and bring more reviews. :) **

**R&R, **

**Enjoy! **

**-Miss Prag **

**Chapter 12 – Distraction **

APOV

I crept my way into the living room, creaking the door shut. I didn't want Lee and Mom bombarding me with questions right after the date. Tonight was... different, I had to admit. I had enjoyed my date with Jacob, and I was glad nothing went wrong. Thankfully, we'd managed it all out okay. And, we'd also kissed. With my wanting it. I don't know what overcame me when I'd dared him, it's like it was this sudden wanting deep inside of me, and I released all of it out at that moment. And when he kissed me, I didn't even hesitate away from his taste, in fact I enjoyed it. _He'd_ pulled away, and when he did, I couldn't help but wonder if maybe I did something wrong. Maybe my breath smelled bad? Or maybe I was a sloppy kisser? I shrieked, because if that was the case, then he was right to pull away. I sunk in between my knees, now on the verge of hyperventilating. I'd never been so entangled about a boy, like this. I couldn't believe I was saying this, but, indeed, I was...

"I'm in love with my best friend." I said aloud to no one in particular.

I was outside and ready for school. I was just about to get up and start walking before I could be any more late when I heard someone clear their throat.

I looked up from my entrance and noticed Jacob, standing outside his car, giving me a huge smile, showing all of his teeth, for the first time after awhile. It actually distracted me for a minute or two. It was _so _shiny.

And then the thought hit me that he might've heard me say that to myself. Ah, crap. I could never repeat it, if he did hear.

"Hey." He said, smiling lightly.

I smiled back, but didn't say anything. I still got shivers from that kiss yesterday, and blushed each time I thought of it. Like, right now. I kept my eyes steadily on the ground and hadn't realized I was going to trip. Over a flat surface. Before I had time to register what had happened, Jake stretched his arms wide and took one fast step and caught me. I was held tight in his embrace and into his dark, captivating eyes. I couldn't tear myself away, and neither could he. Heat was radiating from within his pores and temptation was mocking me, playing with me. I finally started reddening even more and straightened up. He did as well. We started walking toward his car, as neither of us wanted to be late for class, but I don't think the either of us could define that moment there.

"You look really pretty, Aish." He said, smiling bright and happy.

I glanced down at my outfit and remembered that Leah had came over this morning to dress me up. I told her about my date and the kiss and she'd gone ballistic. I wasn't surprised, she'd always been known for her wild attitude, but when she suggested that I wear something nice for Jacob today, I was surprised at myself for agreeing with her.

She'd ended up making me wear leggings, (they were better than those skinny pants, or jeans whatever they were called) and a loose but revealing floral top thingy that slanted at the side, showing a bit of my arm, with flats. She'd also curled my hair, and moussed it, I think it was called. I liked the new appearance; it made me feel like a princess. And I decided that, maybe, once in a while, I'd dress like this. But that didn't mean that my hoodies, shorts, baggy pants were out of the picture. Although I'm sure that was Leah's mission. To make me completely like her. But, even though all of this was flattering, I still hadn't forgotten the old me. In fact, I couldn't wait to get her out of me after today.

"Um, thanks." I said, smiling back with just a little bit of more enthusiasm. I couldn't stop smiling, for some strange reason.

We got into his car, and he started driving. Again, the fire that was drifting off of him was irresistible, wild enough to drive me insane. I had so many questions running through my mind, like how the hell did he manage to have the temperature of the sun? Why was he so secretive about something, something I couldn't quite put my finger on? I was his girlfriend and best friend ever since I could remember; shouldn't I have a right to know?

"I can't believe that Lee transformed you." Jake said, staring me up and down and smiling wryly.

I laughed. "Yeah, no matter how annoying, she always gets you to go her way. She's very stubborn."

He frowned. "I know," he smirked for a second, "But this, this I'm okay with."

I rolled my eyes, but deep inside I knew some part of me was responding to his approval.

"So, do you want to shoot some hoops at lunch? Or are you in the mood for some feisty soccer?" I asked. As much as I was attracted to this "boyfriend" idea, I'd missed my best friend during all of this.

That smile faltered as we were entering the school parking lot.

Was sports not his thing anymore?

"Listen, Aisha, I have to tell you something very important. I know this may not be the right time, but-"

"AISHA! JACOB!" We both turned around to see who'd called us with such a roaring mouth.

It was Jean, Nellie, Kris, and all of our other pals. Perfect timing, guys.

I turned back to see Jacob. His expression changed from something like serious to hurt.

"Just ignore them. Tell me what you have to tell me." I said, urgently telling him. I wanted him to continue, I knew this was _the _secret him and Lee were keeping from me.

He turned away, opening the car door.

"Forget about it. I'll tell you later." And with that, we hopped out of the car and made our way toward our friends. I could snap each of their heads off. Grr.

Curiosity. That's what had gotten the best of me. All throughout my classes, I couldn't focus one damn bit. I'd for sure flunked my Biology test, and any important information the teacher had mentioned, had probably whisked away as well.

When English finally did come, I found that Jake was not in the class.

I'd waited ten… twenty… thirty minutes, and gave up on the thought of him showing up. Instead of longing for him, anger filled me up. He'd skipped the only class I could see him? Great time, loser.

When the class was over and lunch came, he wasn't at our friends table either. I could not explain the rage building up inside of me. I didn't know why I was angry, probably because he'd left me hanging when he was going to tell me his secret. I was desperate to know, and he just disappears.

"Yo, anyone seen Jake?" I asked casually; people still didn't know that we were dating.

Nellie, the only girl in our group besides me, smiled smugly.

"Oh, do you mean your boyfriend?" she asked, smiling widely at me and her eyes twinkling with happiness.

Everyone snapped their attention to me and I flushed in embarrassment as to how they'd figured it out. Was my face showing it all?

"Erm, yeah." I said quietly.

Kris smiled, obviously excited.

"Nope, we haven't seen him since the morning. He didn't even show up to first period today."

I slumped further down my seat. I was disappointed, and aggravated at the same time. How could he just leave without telling me the one thing that was running through my mind like a waterfall?

As the painful day of school finally finished, I sighed at the thought of walking home. I usually got rides from Jake or Nellie dropped me home. But since Nellie had to stay after school for something and Jake was nowhere to be found, I was stuck with walking. Which was fine, because I liked the exercise. I didn't even know why I was sulking.

I was there halfway, when I heard an engine close by. Knowing who it was, I continued walking. Fucking car followed me. He opened the door, waiting. He didn't say anything, and neither did I. Just continued walking.

"Aisha, please. Don't be like that."

Did I hear something? Oh, maybe it's just the wind.

Walking faster now.

"Aisha! "

Ignoring, and walking really fast now. He knew I was stubborn; he was the one who'd taken the responsibility of handling me.

"Aisha! Please, come back so we can talk."

Okay, sprinting now.

"Aish, please…"

Running full speed. As he realized that I wasn't giving in so easily, he drove away. To his house, probably. I stopped running, and finally reached my house to see his car waiting on the driveway.

Ah, shit. Now what?

I walked past him, toward the door. He got out at a speed no human being could manage and followed me through the door. I didn't stop him. I threw my bag on the floor and immediately felt hungry. I bent down to one of the shelves and grabbed the lasagne layers. I took a stainless steel bowl and started boiling water in it. I finally dumped the lasagne layers in, and waited. Meanwhile, I planned on making the sauce, grating the cheese, and cutting the vegetables. While crushing the herbs and spices I felt his arms slip around my waist. I admit, I was a bit surprised and felt that same spark run within me.

"Aish, I really am sorry." He cooed in my ear, his husky voice sending me shivers up and down my spine. I'd never felt this way before. I decided not to give into temptation and gave him a little shove, telling him to let me do my work. He stopped for some time, helping me with my work. He grated the cheese, and I cut the vegetables and prepared the sauce. While grating, Jake liked to stare at me while doing all of his work. So, as he was grating the cheese slowly and admiring my back, I heard a little slitting and an "OH, SHIT!" I turned around to see his hand all bloody, as I saw that he'd finished the cheese and kept grating his hand, at least for five minutes. He'd ripped his skin off to shreds and his bone started showing.

I panicked. "Oh my God, Jake! I'll get the first aid kit!" I quickly ran up the stairs to the storage room and found the kit. I raced down the stairs faster than a cheetah and got back to Jake fixing the bloody mess.

"Jake, let me see your hand!"

"It's perfectly fine, Aish." He said, smiling at me.

I looked to see no bruise, just skin. I swore I'd saw his actual bone there.

"Jacob, what happened to all of the blood and bone?" I asked, horror-stricken. There was no way that he was fine now. I'd seen him bleed rapidly just a minute ago.

"It's fine now. I guess the Quileute legends are true, Black's do heal quickly." I rolled my eyes. There was this legend that the Black's ancestors and family healed quick and fast at some times.

"But… that's not, how did…" I trailed off, my voice unexplainable.

"Aish, calm down. This has happened to me before, too. At times like this when it's serious, the legend actually helps."

I didn't believe it, I couldn't. Jake wasn't being honest with me, I knew it. I was now hyper-aware of the same rage I'd felt this morning.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I GIVE UP. I GIVE UP WITH ASKING YOU ABOUT YOUR SECRET AND FUCKING PLEADING YOU TO TELL ME WHAT IT IS YOU'RE HIDING FROM ME. I GIVE UP WITH THESE SENTENCES I CAN'T DIFFERENTIATE BETWEEN. I GIVE UP WITH THIS RELATIONSHIP, I GIVE UP WITH THIS LO-" My bickering came to a stop as he pulled me closer and his lips met mine. He wrapped his arm around my waist, and the other one landed on my hair, his fingers freely running through the tangles. We moved while kissing, onto the sofa. He deepened the kiss and slid his tongue in, it searching for mine. They met and entangled, dancing around each other. He moved our position so he was on top of me, and all the while he didn't break the kiss. His fingernails dug into my skin, and although it hurt, it filled me up with pleasure. He was so hot, and the heat was too much for me to bear, although I liked it. I don't know how long we'd made out, just kept on kissing. I finally came in control and sat atop of him. I encircled my arms around his neck, and he stood up and held me from my bum. I finally gave up and stopped kissing, breathless. He still didn't stop, giving me little kisses all throughout my neck, chin, cheek, lower down my neck, and he even licked.

"Jake.." I said, my voice coming out ragged.

He didn't stop, only increased his volume. I soaked all of him in, and I finally had to put this to a halt. It was too much for me.

"Jake, stop…" I trailed, hoping he would stop, but wouldn't at the same time. He didn't.

"Jake!"

He pulled away, his face flushed and his lips red. My lips were swollen as well, I could feel it.

"Sorry." He said, smiling sheepishly. I couldn't resist, I had to smile back.

"It's alright."

"We're… moving too quickly, right?" he asked.

I nodded. "Just a little."

It had gotten dark, as we'd been making out for an hour or so.

He smirked. "Okay. I should get going now."

I sighed. "Yeah, you should."

I watched him pace to the front door and put his shoes on.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" he asked, smiling.

I smiled back. "For sure."

We kissed briefly one last time, and then he was gone.

I smiled to myself. I had just experienced my first make out session. With Jake. My best friend and my love. I was happy. I came to the kitchen and became not so happy to examine the burnt lasagne. I took the bowl and tried to scrape what was left of it. What a waste.

I heard the doorbell ring and went for it. Mom smiled at me, and I smiled back. Then she frowned when she smelled the burning.

"What did you fail to do, Aisha?"

I laughed. "The lasagne. Sorry, mom."

She laughed as well. "It's alright. Mommy's going to make it all better. Judging from the heavenly look on your face and the lips, you could use a little talking to."

I blushed, and then smiled. She was right. And so, after we ate and cleaned up, we went to the living room and watched 27 dresses, and I told her about Jake, not missing a single detail.


	13. Revelation

**A/N  
Hola! I've finally updated, I've given you a bit of hint from the chapter title that someone is going to reveal something…  
I've already said enough! On with the chapter, then.  
Enjoy.  
-Miss Prag **

**Chapter 13- Revelation**

"NO! No, get away from me!" I saw a dark figure out in the forest and saw that it was creeping toward me. My heart raced, knowing that the large animal was dangerous and had the potential to kill me. I don't know why I had went for a walk in the forest in the middle of the night, what had compelled me to, and now here I was, regretting every bit of it. As I saw the creature slowly fastening its step toward me, I fled from the scene. I ran as fast as I could and tripped on a root, landing flat on my face in the earthy mud. I felt a bone weaken and crack, I slowly turned my head around and saw that the creature was on top of me, its horrible scary face leaping for mine. Its paws were about to cover my eyes when I fluttered my eyes open, falling off the floor.

"AHHHHHHH!" Blinded by sunlight, I looked around me, sighing in relief as I realized it was just a dream. My mom was by me in an instant.

"Aisha, sweetie, it's okay, it was only a dream." She said softly, stroking my hair, like she did when I was little. The tears had escaped me and they just wouldn't stop. I looked at the clock and realized I'd already missed half of period one. If I missed period two, that would mean I missed seeing Jake. I stood up and started getting my things ready for school.

"You're planning on going to school?" My mother asked me. I was too embarrassed to tell her _why_ I was so eager on going.

"Well, yeah. I only missed period one. Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

She nodded, "I was, but they called in and told me they didn't need me for today."

She worked as a clerk in an office. Since when did they call to verify her when she could come and when she couldn't? I knew that wasn't the real reason, but I let it slide as time was flying by.

"Can you drop me off today?" I asked, my voice muffled. I never really asked her for favors, that's why it was tough for me to.

She smiled, "Well, of course, dear."

I pulled out track pants, a hoodie, and I headed for the bathroom. When I got back from the shower, I realized that I should dress more-ugh, kill me for saying this- girly. I now had a boyfriend, and I had to stop and think that I now had a reason to look pretty for someone. I decided to wear the loose top, but wear skinny jeans instead. I turned to the digital clock and saw that I had twenty minutes, so I decided to wear some makeup as well. In ten minutes, I looked presentable, and then I was headed for school.

On the way, though, I really did get to think about our relationship, where it was headed. The one thing that kept boggling my mind was Jake's "secret". What was _so_ confidential about it that he couldn't even tell me, the person he's known all his life? He used to tell me his secrets all the time, so why not this one? I obviously wasn't going to tell anyone, if he had trust issues with me. And then it hit me. What exactly I had to do for him to spill it out. And what solution was: nothing. I would stop communicating with him, stop talking to him, _until_ he told me what was wrong, until he confessed it all.

I was ten minutes late to English class, and again everyone stared at me when I walked in. Some people kept on staring because of my new style. I blushed and quickly went to my seat. I was hyper-aware of the person sitting next to me, smiling at me warmly. _Don't look him in the eye, Aish. Do anything but look him in the eye. Ignoring starts: now. _

When the teacher was done with his lecture and gave us sheets to work on, Jacob finally spoke. "Hey, Aish."

I pretended not to hear and flipped through the essay package assignment Mr. Gales had given us to do… hmmm, if I could only find the due date…

"Aisha?"

Ah! Found it. So, it's due an exact two weeks from now, I should finish this a week before it's due just so I can-The bell rang, interrupting Jake's curiosity and my thoughts. I shuffled my papers, shoving them in my binder and hurrying up so I could get to lunch. I then stupidly realized that Jacob was going to be hanging out with me at lunch, after school, and for the rest of forever. This was going to be tougher than I thought. I walked extra fast so he'd get the hint, but he didn't. Like a lost puppy, he followed me, easily keeping up with me, while I was already starting to sweat from walking so fast. How could he look so restful while I was sweating buckets walking this fast? Dammit Aisha, you've done it again. You're thinking about him again. Thinking stops: now.

"Aisha, have I done something wrong?" I couldn't take it. I could feel the worry and hurt in his tone, like I was the only reason he came to school. When I didn't respond and quickened my pace, he grabbed me by the hand fiercely.

"Can you at least tell me why you're not talking to me?" he said angrily. I finally looked up at him. His face was literally on fire, his skin burning as usual. I decided I would only tell him the reason.

"I've made my mind up about this, so don't try to talk me out of it." I said, my eyes meeting with his.

"I will not talk to you until you've told me your secret. You know which secret I'm talking about, the one you _and_ Leah won't tell me. If she's more important to you than I am then that's fi-"

He stopped me by putting his hand on my mouth. Typical of him.

"What if I told you that she knew _because _she has to, that it wasn't for me to tell her? It wasn't a choice for her to know. It just… look, I can't explain this to you…"

"Then fine. I'm going to stop talking to you from now on. If you can't trust me enough, then there's no purpose of continuing this relationship."

After I said that, I did the mistake of looking into his eyes. He looked like he'd been crushed. It almost looked like he was about to tear up. He let go of me, and then bolted as fast as lightning. He went out the school doors, into the cold, leaving me feeling like shit.

The rest of the day was a blur. I still played basketball in the gym with the rest of the gang at lunch, trying to pretend like everything was normal. It worked for awhile, but then at the end of the day, I needed my Jake. I guess I'd have to get used to not talking to him until he told me what I needed to hear… that secret. I knew I was stubborn, and I didn't care. If he _still _wasn't willing to tell me, then I had my answer toward this relationship, if you could even call it that. I walked back home, and shut the door close soon as I got home. How was I going to cope without Jacob? I saw him every day, every hour of my life, and now ignoring him? I was secretly hoping that he would tell me whatever it was he hid from me as soon as possible so I wouldn't have to do this stupid ignoring strategy. Selfish me, I know.

I felt pathetic for myself. I was letting this get to my head, messing around and playing with it. I had to keep busy, I told myself. I'd finished all of my homework, my essay that was due in two weeks, and did all my chores, watched a bit of TV, and it was only six in the evening. This time right now, I would be with Jake. I wondered what he was doing, who he was with. Probably that Sam Uley guy agai-Ugh, there you go again! You're really pathetic, Aisha.

"LEAAAAAAAAH!" I exclaimed into the phone. I decided to call Leah to chill, plus she was a big distraction.

"Whoa, whoa, is this the same Aisha I talked to not long ago?"

I sighed into the phone. Was I always this depressed whenever I talked to her? Even she seemed surprised to see me happy.

"Yes, Leah, it's me. Wanna hang out?" I said, getting my ears ready for another outburst.

"Um, Aisha, I'm kind of a little busy right no-Jimmy, stop that! Uuuurrgggh, Aish, I'll have to call you later-" The phone line got cut off. Great. She was having fun with her love life, too. Was I the only one lonely right now?

I had another idea. Maybe I could call Chris and we could shoot some hoops. He was always friendly, and he was the closest friend I had after Jacob and Leah.

I called him up. He picked up on the first ring.

"Hullo?" he sounded busy.

"Hey, Chris. It's me, Aisha. Wanna shoot some hoops? Or play anything else, for that matter."

There was silence on the phone, what sounded like muffled whispers and awkward eye contact.

"Um, I'm sort of about to do that with Jake right now. But, it's cool, if you want me to hang with you instead, it's fine…" ugh, listening to him was making my head hurt. He sounded so uncomfortable, like Jake was right beside him, which he probably was.

"No, no. It's okay, I'll play ball with the two of you." I said, unable to back out of this now even if I tried. I heard some noises on the other end and then heard the line cut off. What was with people hanging up on me? First Leah, and now Chris. Oh well, I guess I'd have to put up with Jake being there. I looked at the time, it was six-thirty. An hour more until mom got home. That's all I needed. I changed into sweatpants and tied my hair in a bun, grabbed my basketball and was out the door, sprinting towards Chris's house.

When I got there, I rang the doorbell, and there Jake appeared first, shirtless, with only shorts on. I did never quite get used to that. I blushed, admiring his smooth, shiny skin with such sculpted lines, like he was made from porcelain, except he was brown. Aisha, you're doing it again. You're distracting yourself. But…I couldn't help it; this was Jake we were talking about!

"Hey, Aisha." He said softly, examining my face to see if I was still mad. He thought I wasn't, that I was back to being old Aisha. Well, he was in for a surprise.

"Where's Chris?" I asked coldly, ignoring his greeting.

For some reason, this pissed him off. He rolled his hands into a fist. It looked like the flesh was about to detach from his bones. Boy, did he have a temper.

Right then, Chris emerged from the door. Thank god, I was starting to think he'd ditched us.

"Alright, guys, I have to go and pick up my mom from the airport as she just flew in from Florida, but you guys carry on, play one on one. If we have time, we'll play when we get back."

He smiled warmly at me, and gave Jake a pat on the back before leaving. So he was ditching us. Why had he agreed to play in the first place if he was busy?

It was silent for about ten minutes, neither of us saying a word. He kept on giving me side glances and I kept my eyes on the ground. He finally spoke up.

"SO, uh, you want to start with the ball or should I?"

I, again, ignored that question and instead said, "It's getting late. My mom must be waiting for me, I'm going home." I started walking the same way I'd came here when he reached for my hand.

"Wait, Aisha, can't we just talk about this?" he said, now fully turning me around with both his hands. Damn, he was strong. I was shaken all over.

"I'm done talking with you unless you tell me what I'm waiting for." I said, crossing my arms. I started tapping my feet, waiting quietly.

He took a step back, contemplating on this. I finally lost my patience.

"I see you've taken your decision. I'm leaving now, bye."

He once again grabbed my hand and twisted me around, this time with a bit force.

"Stop touching me! Just let me go!" I yelled.

"You don't think I want to tell you? That it's not killing me that my girl isn't talking to me over something like this? Think about it, Aisha. If I'm not telling you this, then obviously there has to be a valid reason. I'm not doing this for fun, thinking oh I'm not going to tell Aisha just cause I don't feel like it. It's hard, I can't just blurt it out loud and expect for you to feel the same way about me." He said, a little more tenderly this time.

I took a step closer. "What makes you think my feelings would change for you about this? I've known you ever since we were little, Jake. Nothing can break us apart. You _have _to trust me on this."

He looked like he was considering this. A few minutes later, he nodded.

"Fine, but the simplest way for you to know is if I can show you. If I tell this to you, you'll think this is a twisted joke and probably think I offended you. Take ten steps back, Aisha." He said calmly, watching me intently. I did as I was told. After I'd moved back a couple of spaces, he pressed his eyes close. He was now thinking very hard, lines starting to form on his forehead. Before I knew what was happening, he started to shake. The shaking increased, and then he started shaking violently, like he was some sort of monster. He started running like wild thunder and then it became a little blurry. Holy crap. Standing right in front of me, two steps away, was a large sized wolf, breathing heavily. It was the same one I saw outside my window those nights. The same one I'd confronted and talked to. The same one I called "Jakie". And then it all started to make sense. Why Leah didn't want to tell me. Why that evening when he came into my room, why Leah was talking to him. Why he was so friendly to me, why he wasn't eating away at me from that first meeting. Why he'd missed school, why he was a whole new person. Why his appearance changed. I was starting to connect the pieces.

Jake was a werewolf. That was his secret. And it terrified me, but excited me at the exact same time.

**A/N  
I will not be uploading a new chapter after this one, unless I get at least 20-25 reviews on this story. I really want to know how I'm doing on this and if people aren't willing to give me feedback, I'm not wasting my time.  
So, if you guys want to see more chapters, you're going to have to start reviewing.  
I'm sorry for any inconvenience.  
-Miss Prag **


End file.
